Rise
by Nella311
Summary: ¿Quien diría que un proyecto para una clase que ni siquiera quería asistir los llevaría tan lejos o que estarían en conciertos con cientos de fans coreando sus canciones?. Cuando formaron la banda no creyeron que tendrían el mundo a sus pies, alcanzando l
1. Sugar, we are going down (I)

**¡lee esto por favor, ES NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA! no te cuesta nada, así que, por favor léelo.**

 **ok, ok, ok.** seré sincera, no había escrito en lo que parecen años; nada me parecía bien, no se me ocurrían buenos plots para nada, y leía mis antiguos Fics y los **odiaba, tal cual.** así que decidí crear una historia que me gustara al 100%, así que me arriesgo a entrar en un campo en el que no soy experta y no me siento cómoda y es la comedia. ¿por que no me siento cómoda? simple, mi humor es muy malo, pero luego de pensarlo bien me di cuenta que los que ven SP comparten mi humor negro y ridículo, así que dije "hey, Why not? que pierdo con intentarlo?" y aquí estoy ahora.

 **primero lo primero, esta historia va a ser larga, y a pesar de que mi OTP es el CREEK, decidí ir lento con esta historia, quiero que mis personajes se sientan naturales en sus acciones tratando de eliminar el OOC. así que si lo que buscabas es que se metieran mano al segundo capitulo, no creo que esta historia te venga :c. _so sorry~_**

 ** _la historia la narran los chicos, aunque en este primer capitulo solo sera un narrador omnisciente._**

 ** _pareja: CREEK principalmente, otras a medida de que avanza la historia (yuri, yaoi y hetero, tratare de mantener las parejas cannon)_**

 ** _explicaciones: TIENEN ALREDEDOR DE 16-17 AÑOS._ EL TITULO DE CADA CAPITULO ES UNA CANCIÓN O UNA PARTE DE ELLA Y RECOMIENDO ESCUCHARLA PORQUE ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA Y PROBABLEMENTE SERA UNA CANCIÓN QUE LOS CHICOS CANTARAN de cualquier forma escribire el nombre de la canción y la banda antes de cada capitulo como puedes ver mas abajo :).**

 **POR LO QUE LEÍSTE EN EL SUMMARY ES UN FIC DONDE LOS CHICOS FORMAN UNA BANDA Y DEBIDO A UN ÉXITO REPENTINO COMIENZAN A GANAR FAMA, PERO AQUÍ TE DEJO EL SUMARY COMPLETO/original:**

"¿ _Quien diría que un proyecto para una clase que ni siquiera quería asistir los llevaría tan lejos? ¿quien diría que una voz tan hermosa se escondía en ti y solo salio a la luz por una serie de casualidades que ni siquiera tenias planeado?, sea como sea, aquí estamos ahora, el publico los adora, chicos, es su momento de brillar, salgan allá afuera, dejen que los gritos del publico coreando sus canciones y su ritmo los absorba, dejen que el ritmo llegue hasta su corazón. Pero cuidado..._ _que por perseguir estrellas se te puede perder la luna, Craig._ _"_

* * *

 ** _Sugar, We are going down - Fall out boy_**

* * *

-"1-2... ¡1-2-3-4!"  
El sonido de las baquetas siendo golpeadas al ritmo de la voz de Clyde, fue el único sonido que se escuchaba en el garaje, hasta que el sonido de su batería inundo el lugar.  
Un ritmo enérgico que le marco el paso al bajo de Token, su talento natural era innegable, la forma en la movía sus dedos a través de las cuerdas de su bajo eléctrico color escarlata de nombre ' _Roxanne_ ' como una de sus canciones favoritas, era envidiable.  
Token era una fuente de talento infinita en comparación con su amigo Tweek, quien se limitaba a tocar el pandero lo mejor posible para que su estoico amigo, y guitarrista pudiera entrar en la canción sin que se descoordinará con el doble ritmo tras suyo.  
Todo sonaba bastante bien, Tweek todavía no se descoordinaba, llevaba unos segundos sin temblar que le permitieron sentir de verdad la música sin preocuparse de _"la presión"_ , Token seguía igual de perfecto tocando las notas con suma precisión hasta el punto de tener los ojos cerrados dejando que el ritmo se apoderara de él, y finalmente Craig, quien seguía con una cara libre de expresiones humanas y simplemente se dedicaba a seguir las notas en su guitarra eléctrica.  
Todo iba bien...bueno, no todo.  
Para su pequeña banda de garaje, el problema no era comenzar una canción, por el contrario, era terminarla.  
Y había una, y una sola razón para ello y llevaba por nombre "Clyde Donovan".  
No lo malentiendan, no es como si fuera una especie de perfeccionista psicópata que amenazaba con dejar la banda si alguien se equivocaba como cierto otro castaño apodado 'culón'. No, es solo que, bueno, para explicarlo bien habría que ir un poco más atrás, una semana y media atrás exactamente.

-" _aww_ , por favor Token, ¡se el vocalista!, tienes una voz muy linda y la necesitamos si queremos una A+"  
La voz de Clyde, aguda y chillona como un silbato, se escuchaba incluso fuera del pasillo de la sala de música, suerte para la mayoría es que las clases ya habían terminado y no había nadie afuera para romperle los tímpanos.  
-"¡no!, me reusó a cantar frente a ese culón, ¡¿es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo, Clyde?!"-gritaba el afroamericano ya harto de escuchar la misma pregunta una y otra vez.  
-"¿qué cosa?, ¿lo de que teníamos ventaja porque cantas bien por ser negro?"- fue la voz de Craig la que hablo esta vez. El pelinegro, quien hasta ese segundo no había soltado una sola palabra y nada más se había conformado con sentarse a afinar su guitarra acústica, intervino con sarcasmo en su voz.  
-"si, eso..."- respondió en un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en una de las muchas sillas de la habitación.  
-"¿y a ti desde cuando te importa un carajo lo que ese culón dice?"- interrogo Clyde acercándose a su amigo con una mano en el pecho y otra al aire.  
-"tsk..."- chasqueo la lengua y se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en la silla-"no es que me importe, es solo que no quiero darle la razón de nuevo, no quiero caer en otro de sus estereotipos sobre mi raza, digo, tengo suficiente con lo del bajo para aceptar más mierda de él...lo siento chicos pero, no puedo, es una cosa de orgullo"  
Orgullo  
Esa era una palabra que Craig Tucker conocía y conocía muy bien. Solo por eso dejo de insistir y puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño quien estaba a punto de lloriquear si no fuera por el dedo medio de Craig que quito su tristeza y la reemplazo por enojo.  
Clyde finalmente rindiéndose, soltó un suspiro y con preocupación preguntó:  
-"muy bien, si no cantarás tú, entonces, ¿quién lo hará?"  
-" _¡gah!_ l-lo siento chicos por llegar tarde. ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!"- Tweek entró corriendo a la sala de música tirando la puerta y jadeando luego de cerrarla con un portazo involuntario para luego apoyarse en sus rodillas tratando de estabilizar su respiración-"estaba con m-mi _¡ngh!_ Papá en la cafetería, y-y comenzó un-una de sus historias sin sentido y-..."  
-"hey, tranquilo, hermano, llegas justo a tiempo para votar por quien quieres que cante. Estamos solo Craig y yo por cierto, a menos que también quieras…"- tranquilizo Clyde o al menos lo intento poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de Tweek.  
-"¿c-cantar?, _¡ngh!,_ n-no sé si pueda, ¡¿qué pasa si canto mal, o s-sí desafino y t-todos me odian y m-me tiran t-tomates?! _¡gah!_ ¡n-no lo soportaría! **¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, CLYDE!** "-Con pánico y suma seriedad gritó el rubio comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico que Clyde solo empeoró preguntando _"¿y que pasa sí cantaras bien?"_ lo que llevo al pequeño manojo de nervios de Tweek a un colapso mental mientras se imaginaba como los populares le lanzarían batidos y granizados como en esa serie musical sobrevalorada pero pegajosa que daban en la televisión*.  
-"muy bien, Tweek, te lo haré fácil, ok?, solo escoge quien creas que debería cantar entre Craig y yo, ¿entendido?"-lentamente y con mucha calma, Clyde trato de 'arreglar' y hacer entender lo fácil que era la situación a Tweek.  
-"B-Bueno, yo e-este, _¡ngh!,_ n-no sabría escoger... ¡d-digo! Es que tu voz, bueno, emm, n-no me... ¿convence?"-Tweek no encontraba las palabras para explicar a su amigo castaño que su voz era terrible sin herir sus sentimientos, ¿Qué pasaba sí se enojaba y dejaba la banda? O peor aún, ¿lo trataba de matar por odiar su voz?, no señor, Tweek no se arriesgaría a morir, no así, por lo menos.-"y-y bueno, Craig, él es _¡gah!,_ y-ya saben, _**Craig.**_ \- finalizó temblando y solo recibió una sonrisa triste y un dedo del medio por su gran intento de decir su opinión.  
Y así fue como por simple descarte, Clyde termino siendo la voz de la banda, más que nada porque Tweek no podía, Token no quería y Craig...bueno a el probablemente le valía un carajo.  
Fue así como llegaron al día de hoy, este venía siendo su tercer ensayo y ya se veía que iba a acabar igual de mal. Y es que Clyde cantaba tan mal que la primera vez rompió un vidrio, le dio un ataque de pánico a Tweek, y los vecinos llamaron a la policía porque creían que estaban matando a alguien. Para rematar el hecho de que Clyde fuera el baterista solo empeoraba la situación, ya que el instrumento le impedía escuchar bien como cantaba y solo lo hacía más fuerte convencido de que no se escuchaba por más que sus amigos le reclamaran por romperles los tímpanos.

A medida que iban avanzando en las notas, también se iba acercando el momento en el que el castaño le tocara cantar. En sus cabezas contaban los segundos para que sus oídos sangraran como si de su sentencia de muerte se tratará...  
3...2...1...y...  
-" _¡agh!,_ ¡ya, basta!, ¡estoy harto de esto!, ¡ya me duele la cabeza!, juro que si te escuchó cantar una sola vez más voy a enfermarme. Clyde, te exijo que sueltes el micrófono, **¡A-H-O-R-A!** "-Ese fue Craig, quien soltó la guitarra ya cansado de la jaqueca que la voz del castaño le producía cada vez que cantaba impidiéndole disfrutar de su propia música.  
El silencio se adueñó del garaje, solo unos pequeños sollozos se escuchaban, y ni si quiera provenían de Tweek. No, eran de Clyde quien nunca creyó que vería al pelinegro alterado por una cosa que no fuera el remake de Red Racer o su cuy.  
Le sorprendía ser la causa de ese brote de ira, le sorprendía que su amigo fuera humano y tuviera emociones pero, lo que más le sorprendía era que no le hayan dicho antes que cantaba tan mal.  
 _Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando el vidrio se quebró_ , pensaba el baterista, de cierta forma el mismo se proclamó el cantante cuando nadie quiso votar, simplemente asumió que Craig no querría involucrase de más en un simple proyecto para la clase de música, y a falta de candidatos, le pareció que lo lógico era que el fuera el vocalista.  
-"m-muy bien..."- pronunció a duras penas, entregando, metafóricamente el micrófono.  
-"p-pero, sí el no canta, e-entonces, ¿quién lo hará?"- pregunto Tweek saliendo del shock en el que hace unos segundos estaba atrapado.  
El afroamericano se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que nadie más lo iba a hacer, _él sabía que tendría que...  
_ -"yo lo haré"- respondió con simpleza y sin interés el pelinegro de chuyo azul mientras ponía el micrófono en la base al frente suyo.  
-"¿ _t-tu_?"-dudó Token sin poder imaginarse a Craig cantando. ¿No que para cantar se necesita pasión y sentimiento? ¿O por lo menos mostrar algo de simpatía o empatía para darle realismo a una canción?

-"si, digo, _¿quien más lo hará?..._ ahora, ¿podemos de una puta vez volver a la canción?".

* * *

muy bien, ¿que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado. como pueden ver clyde puede ser literalmente un dolor de cabeza y a craig ya se le acabo la paciencia xD.

*si sabes que serie es y me lo haces saber te ganaras un premio -es bastante obvio pero igual, planeo dejar pequeños guiños como ese en todos los capítulos y quien lo adivine primero se llevara un magnifico premio,osea que habrá alguna mención de su pareja favorita por aquí o por allá, aunque este fue bastante simple solo le daré un pequeño spoiler inofensivo para el final de la historia (voluntario, eh? por si acaso). pero recuerden, solo el primer comentario, es para hacer mas interesante la historia

espero leer sus comentarios, porque créanme, los reviews son lo que alimentan a las escritoras x3~.

¿como creen que cantará Craig?, déjenmelo saber ;).

Ciao, nos leemos~


	2. Dance, Dance (II)

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, y esta bien corto pero ya van a ver porque ;3.

 **Haruka Hagaren:** Haruka-sama, primero lo primero, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, y que bueno que te haya gustado~. El Creek es mi OTP y escribí esto pensando que faltaban más fics de ellos y también porque tenia la idea de ver al team Craig como una banda pegada en el cráneo y no podía sacármela de la cabeza. falta mucho drama por delante (esta historia es Drama/comedia y con sus toques romanticones °w°~) asi que espero verte mas adelante y ver que te parece. y si, a mi tampoco me gusta cuando los personajes se enamoran de la nada, porque cuando termino la historia siento que quedo con un vació u.u. PD: creo que este capitulo te sorprenderá ;3~

 **Fangirl:** (guest) Porque tu cuerpo lo necesitaba, la Nella -yo- te lo trajo xD. ojala que con esto seas feliz :3.

 **Unknown:** (guest) aww, yo quería spolear a alguien. bno, espero leerte de nuevo.

 **es** **te es Token POV.**

* * *

 _Dance, dance - Fall out Boy_

* * *

Sí alguien me hubiese preguntado cinco minutos, tan solo cinco minutos atrás que sí Craig podía cantar. Probablemente me hubiera reído y dicho algo como "de que puede, puede. De que lo haga bien es otra cosa".  
Pero es que esto era simplemente-  
-"Increíble"- Clyde logró quitarme las palabras de la boca y es que, ciertamente lo era.  
Era tan impresionante que incluso dejó de tocar, que Tweek soltó el pandero -el cual cayó al suelo y sonó espantoso- y yo afloje los dedos de las cuerdas, desafinando y perdiendo, por primera vez en mi vida, una nota.  
Era tan raro ver a Craig con una expresión como esa en el rostro (¡¿Que digo?! ¡Era raro verlo mostrar una siquiera!) Parecía tan concentrado, con los ojos cerrados de vez en cuando, poniendo cierta emoción en la canción. Dios, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que nosotros habíamos dejado de tocar.  
Siguió cantando hasta el coro. Donde, finalmente, se dio cuenta que habíamos parado y que lo estábamos observando fijamente, con cierto desconcierto en nuestras caras.  
Pero es que, ¡demonios!, no todos los días puedes encontrarte voces como esas, en especial cuando vienen de tu amigo de la infancia a quien jamás creíste que ni siquiera podrías ver así.  
Craig soltó la guitarra y se dio media vuelta para mirarnos, seguro preguntándose porque es que paramos. Su cara estaba de nuevo...  
-"¿Que?"  
...sin expresiones.  
-"C-Craig... t-tu"- Clyde, por segunda vez en la tarde, parecía no saber qué decir. Y es que yo tampoco sabía.  
-"¿Yo que?"- pregunto el pelinegro quien no parecía que supiera el talento que poseía.  
-"T-tu voz..."- trate de decirlo, pero ¿cómo decirle a un cretino que tienes por amigo durante años que tiene un talento increíble y que sientes haber dudado de él?, supongo que tendría que ir directo al grano -"tu voz..."  
-"tu voz es increíble"- susurro Tweek mirando directamente a Craig, quien le devolvió la mirada con algo de confusión. Debo decir que esta es una de esas pocas veces en las que Tweek había soltado una frase sin tartamudear o sin sus típicos grit-"¡g-gah!"- olviden lo que dije...  
-"¿a qué te refieres?"- preguntó con su mirada azul marina y fría.  
-"¡V-viejo, tu voz es genial!"- Clyde parecía ser el primero en salir del trance producido por la voz del azabache -"¡¿hermano, porque no dijiste que tenías una voz así?! Nos habríamos saltado muchos problemas~" mi mejor amigo parecía realmente entusiasmado. Se le había tirado encima a Craig quien lo alejo de él y le dio su señal favorita. Clyde parecía haber olvidado su tristeza tras "soltar el micrófono" hace un rato.-"tantos problemas~...como el vidrio... La policía... Mi perdida...de... Orgu-"- para cuando termino la frase ya estaba llorando en mi hombro y yo solo a rodé los ojos mientras le pasaba mi mano por su espalda tratando de consolarlo.  
Nuevamente, olviden lo que dije.  
-"L-lo que c-creo que Clyde trató de decir es ¡ngh! Que t-tu voz es i-increíble y q-que... habría sido genial que, y-ya sabes, hubieses s-sido el voca-voca- ¡gah! ¡La presión!- !vocalista! Desde el p-principio..."- Tweek finalizó en un susurro casi inaudible, mirando fijamente el suelo, algo sonrojado, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a decir su opinión tan a 'viva voz'. La mayoría de las veces solía decir lo que pensaba para sí mismo, murmurando mientras tomaba café, otras veces le decía a Craig o a mí en el oído y nosotros lo incluíamos o defendíamos, dependiendo de la situación. Normalmente, para lo que eran trabajos de la escuela, me lo decía a mí, supongo que porque soy 'la razón' o 'el cerebro' del grupo, y siempre doy la última palabra, escogiendo siempre la opción que mejor nos favoreciera -era difícil hacerlos felices a todos, pero, para mí, era un trabajo que siempre valdría la pena hacer-; mientras que a Craig normalmente le confiaba su opinión frente a nuestras salidas, como que película escoger, a donde ir, esas cosas, creo que es porque sus gustos se parecen en algunas cosas y sabe que por eso recibirá si o si el apoyo del pelinegro -quien en este tipo de casos- tiene la última palabra, (aunque más de una vez le contó si alguien le estaba molestando, se lo decía al oído más que nada porque no quería "que le escucharan y que luego lo trataran de matar cuando dormía, o que lo entregaran a los gnomos o al gobierno". He ahí cuando lo defendíamos).  
-"hm, gracias...supongo"- respondió arreglándose el chuyo azul con una mano mientras que la otra la mantenía en la guitarra. Se le notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos, más bien 'insultos amistosos' de nuestra parte. Dicen que sin bullying no hay amistad, y somos la fiel prueba de eso.  
-"yo, creo que deberíamos cambiar la canción..."- propuso Clyde finalmente dejando de llorar y soltando mi sweater.-"digo, esta no le pinta muy bien a Craig"- se explicó ante nuestra cara de duda-"hay que escoger una canción que sea más... ¡Craig!. Seguramente sonará incluso mejor que ahora si puede relacionarse con la canción, porque no creo que esta canción tan romántica le quede."- al terminar de hablar, soltó una sonrisa que hizo que se iluminará el lugar.  
-"¿qué propones?"- le pregunté.  
-"solo una canción de mi banda favorita~*"

* * *

*cien puntos para (gryffindor) quien adivine cual es.

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, bastante corto en comparación al anterior. No planeo que cada capítulo dure más de 1500 palabras. Pero el proximo es más largo porque será una pequeña introducción al Creek :3 y tambien porque luego comienzan mis pruebas, y aunque ya estoy escribiendo el 3ro no creo tenerlo hasta la proxima semana ;-;.

como siempre, perdonen mi mala redacción y ciao~, nos leemos ;3.


	3. We are going to be Friends (III)

Subo capitulo antes de lo esperado y como prometí es _200 palabras_ mas largo que el anterior. este capitulo es importante porque tiene relación con el capitulo 5. (el 4 y el 5 son los mas importantes según yo ya que son los que realmente comienzan la historia. espero que les guste el capitulo.

 **les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion por que, realmente es ver a Tweek y a Craig como amigos de la infancia ;w;.**

 _contestando algunos reviews..._

 **JVA98: es que nadie ve a mi Craig cantando?! D:** todo el mundo quiere a tweek cantando ;-;. pero como yo soy hipster (?) digo que craig cante xD, es menos _mainstream_ y le da cierta originalidad a mi historia. ¿o no que nos alimentan?! es como si prácticamente uno rogara por reviews ;~;. que bueno que te guste la historia :D y espero que este capitulo te guste.

 **LUIS CARLOS:** cuanto tiempo? xD, que bueno leerte y que le dejaras un review a esta historia C:, después de todo te admiro muchísimo ajdhs *fangirling plz* seeh, clyde se merecía esa "mandada a la mierda" xD. espero que esta historia te mantenga interesado ;).

 _ **Craig POV**_

* * *

 **We're Going to be Friends - The White Stripes**

* * *

-"y-yo creo que esta canción está bien ¡ngh!, ¿o no es bastante ' _Craig_ '?... ¿q-que crees?"- Tweek me susurró alejándose del dúo que ahora discutía el porqué deberíamos cambiar la canción y a cual, sentados en una de las esquinas del garaje.  
Solo le respondí moviendo la cabeza.  
-"yo, emm, n-no creo que pueda aprender ¡gah! o-otra canción"- confesó el rubio mirando el suelo.  
-"¿por qué entraste a música en vez de arte?"- le pregunté. Jamás me había quedado claro el porqué, digo, el era bastante bueno dibujando, me hacia los trabajos de artes plásticas* cuando éramos pequeños, y yo le ayudaba en lo que pudiera. Sí no tiritara tanto probablemente le iría incluso mejor.  
-"y-yo no quería separarme de... _ustedes_ ¡ngh!"- Verdad, se me había olvidado, los chicos y yo tomamos música en vez de artes visuales (a diferencia de el, nuestras aptitudes para el dibujo y la pintura eran bastante mierda), también entraron los del grupo de Stan, y otros más del curso. La mayoría de las chicas tomaron artes, no recuerdo haber visto más que a Bebe y a Red en nuestro grupo. -"e-es mi peor promedio, C-Craig. N-no quiero repetir, ¡s-sí repito mis padres me venderán como esclavo! **¡n-no quiero ser esclavo, Craig! ¡gah!** "-  
-"¿y sí te cambias a artes para el segundo semestre?"- le pregunte mientras miraba que hacían Token y Clyde. Al parecer escuchaban la música que el más bajo tenía en su Ipod para luego tocarla. Me parecía una idiotez cambiarla faltando una semana, pero considerando que Clyde seguro lloraría sí le decíamos que no, el muy marica quedo algo sensible _-más de lo normal-_ después de quitarle el micrófono, negarle algo sería terminar con él siendo más insoportable de lo que ya era y yo no estaba para soportar más mierda.  
-"¿s-se puede?"- me preguntó con ojos ilusos.  
-"uhum. Cuando termina el semestre y sí alguien de artes decide cambiarse contigo, sí, no me equivoco**" a Artes se fueron la mayoría de los dos cursos, su sala estaba repleta, y lo más probable es que tenía, al igual que con los otros electivos que estaban llenos, encontrar a alguien con quien cambiarse, así no subiría ni bajaría la matricula de ninguna clase.  
-" **¡p-pero n-nadie quiere estar en música!** "- suena a exageración pero tenía razón. Para entrar en música se necesitaba saber al menos un instrumento, era un electivo relativamente difícil en comparación con artes donde hacer maquetas o pintar bastaba, las posibilidades de que alguien quisiera cambiarle eran... bastante bajas.  
Tweek entró tocando el pandero con nosotros y nada más por eso nuestro profesor lo dejo quedarse. El problema era que, estando con nosotros podía sacar notas bastante aceptables, pero no todos los trabajos eran en grupo, muchos eran individuales, y ver a Tweek temblando arriba del mini escenario, tratando de tocar una flauta o una guitarra, no era algo muy lindo de ver...u oír.  
Suspire. No me gustaba la idea de que alguien más entrará que no fuera el, pero era por su bien y _¿quien sabe? Quizá nuestras notas grupales subirían sin el..._

-"bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer"-le dije atrayéndolo un poco más a mí para poder poner mi mano en su cabeza, y juguetear un poco con su cabello. Normalmente eso lo calmaba. Lo se porque hemos sido _buenos amigos_ desde quinto grado, y ya me es prácticamente natural hacerlo. Al principio, cuando éramos pequeños, solía hacerlo como si de un perro se tratase, con el tiempo se ha vuelto un toque mas suave, capaz de calmarlo completamente-"el lunes iremos a hablar con la coordinadora y veremos que se puede hacer. ¿te parece?"- terminé de decirle y ya se veía mas calmado e incluso alegre; su respuesta fue un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza.

-"¡muy bien, perras, ya escogimos la canción!"- ese era nuestro baterista, quien venía gritando desde donde estaba. Ahí va con cariño un dedo medio para ti, amigo Clyde -"hey, no hay necesidad de ofenderme, Craig"- me respondió casi riéndose y con cierto énfasis en _"_ ofenderme _"._ Tantos años juntos como amigos, dan para ver a mi _humilde señal obscena_ como un simple dedo y no lo que era realmente.  
-"como sea, la cosa es que ya escogimos una canción con la cual callar a Clyde por robarle su- digo para que puedas cantar con emoción" _blah blah blah,_ la verdad no me importaba lo que estaban diciendo, así que no recuerdo muy bien que dijo después. Solo recuerdo haberle interrumpido con un:  
-"No"  
A lo que Token respondió con:  
-"¿No que?"  
Y yo le dije:  
-"no vamos a cambiar la canción"  
Y Clyde grito algo como:  
-"¿Por que no, viejo?"- léase con su jodida voz.  
No recuerdo exactamente que le respondí, pero se que era con Tweek y que no podría aprenderse otra canción faltando seis días para la presentación. Esta también era la última calificación del semestre y por ende, la última oportunidad del rubio de subir su promedio y que esa era la razón por la que escogimos una canción con pandero de fondo. Y por sí no lo deje claro, les dije que yo no cantaría nada, sin importar que tuviera algún tipo de voz increíble, (aunque eso aún no lo entendía, porque siempre he cantado así) que Tweek no pudiera tocar.  
Recuerdo escuchar a Clyde gritando y llorando mientras yo guardaba el cable y mi guitarra en su estuche y a Token suspirando pesadamente, llevándose las manos al rostro, cubriendose mientras nos maldecía a todos y cada uno de nosotros.  
Abrí el garaje de los Donovan que usábamos de estudio. Antes de irme le pregunte a Tweek sí venía con conmigo, ni loco lo dejaría entre la reina del drama y la voz de la razón, ahí habría guerra y el adicto al café no soportaría la presión.  
-"s-si"- le oí decir, junto con un- "A-adiós, chicos ¡gah!"- agarró el pandero y corrió hacia mi. Cuando ya estaba afuera cerré la puerta tras de mí y pude escuchar, alto y claro (Y jodidamente agudo).  
-" _ **¡JODETE, CRAIG!**_ "

* * *

*es como les llamamos a Artes en la educación básica (de 6 a 13 años, aprox) en mi país.

**en mi colegio hay una profesora a la que la llaman jefa de utp. ella es a quien acudes cuando tienes un problema con los profesores (como falta de notas, si falto materia por pasar para una prueba, etc) y estos no han respondido, también hablas con ella para cambiar de electivo (que tal como dijo Craig, para cambiarte necesitas que alguien se cambie contigo), aquí la llamare "coordinadora".

en capitulo anterior dije que este capitulo seria una pequeña introducción al Creek, y aunque no se haya notado mucho, la forma en la que escribí (y una frase en concreto que escribí) serán importantes para el desarrollo de la historia aunque no lo crean; y se darán cuenta en el 5to capitulo.

como siempre, perdonen mi mala redacción, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ciao~ nos leemos. esperare ansiosa sus reviews ;w;~


	4. My Best Friend Is Hot

uff, mas de 1500 palabras. Este capitulo tiene alrededor de 1600.

este capitulo fue hecho (in china) con mucho cariño, costo que saliera, pero salio. yo creo que si no fuera porque al fin tengo una beta , este capitulo recién hubiera visto luz la próxima semana (y eso en el mejor de los casos).

supongo que haré unas pequeñas menciones/agradecimientos/dedicaciones, ya que en el capitulo anterior los reviews fueron contestados por interno ya que quería preguntar si había alguien que conociera un/una beta para esta historia.

- _quisiera agradecer a las dos personas que se postularon para ser Beta, quienes se quedaran en el anonimato porque yo creo que si quisieran ser mencionados lo habrían escrito como review :3~_

-a Haruka Hagaren y a jva98, a quienes les daría galletitas ;3

-a los guest a quienes me gustaria poder abrazar ;-;

\- a mi sexy beta, kokoa Baskerville, porque este capitulo daba asco hasta que lo arreglaste. Te juro que te haría un quequé (pastel) .. _gfdsa._

 **Clyde POV**

* * *

 _ **My Best Friend Is Hot - The Dollyrots**_

* * *

Dos semanas ensayando. Dos semanas llenas de sangre, sudor y lágrimas ─muchas lágrimas por cierto, y no todas de mi parte, ¿ok? ¡No todas! ¡Tweek soltó una lágrima también cuando se quemó la lengua con su café! ─. Dos semanas de esfuerzos y discusiones que terminaron con un resultado increíble.

La sensación que te deja la gente cuando te aplaude es... _la mejor del mundo._

¿Y cómo no glorificarnos sí sonábamos genial?

Era la primera vez que tocábamos juntos frente a un grupo de personas, todos los otros proyectos grupales fueron a puertas cerradas frente al profesor, y en realidad se sentía increíble.

Al principio, la clase y el profesor Daniel nos miraban con duda por algo que les pareció extraño: era Craig quien estaba frente al micrófono principal, no el afroamericano que ya era conocido por su increíble voz. Y no podían los ojos de todos equivocarse, Tucker estaba ahí, justo en el centro entre Token y Tweek.

La gente susurraba, aunque sus cuchicheos eran percibidos por todo el aula. Sus voces se alzaban en el aire con comentarios que podrían ser casi golpes de subestimación hacia el cantante. Logré, entre tantas palabrerías diferentes, reconocer algunas frases: _"¿Ese es Craig?", "¿Me estas jodiendo?", "¿Ese hijo de puta va a cantar?"_ Sin embargo, en cuanto cantó la primera palabra, cualquier voz se hizo callar.

Veía a la gente asombrada por cómo se escuchaba. _No era lo que creían._

Literal, podías ver sus expectativas creadas con sus prejuicios quebrándose al escuchar su voz.

Y es que para cuando llegamos al coro, ya muchos estaban parados aplaudiendo y acompañando la melodía.

Cuando terminamos, toda la clase estaba de pie, incluyendo a nuestro profesor y uno que otro intruso que miraba a través de la ventana, ansioso de ver que es lo que tenía vuelto loco al electivo de música.

Hasta el día de hoy, no hay sensación ni emoción que me llene y me mueva más que la de un público ovacionando nuestra música. Y no era ni soy el único que cree eso.

Sí no conociera y fuera tan amigo de Craig fucke… digo Tucker, probablemente no hubiera visto en esa cara jadeante, y sonrojada por la falta de aire, una sonrisa.

Era difícil, pero no solo yo la vi, también Token y Tweek, con quienes intercambie miradas cómplices que comunicaban lo mismo "déjenlo vivir su momento, ¿cuándo más lo veremos sonreír así?".

— ¡Wow!, ¡chicos, eso fue increíble!~

Ah, Bebe Stevens. La rubia más codiciada de nuestro instituto.

La diosa de rulos dorados para algunos. Mi mejor amiga en aquel entonces.

Si, suena extraño, pero era la verdad. Hace lo que parece un año y medio ya, Bárbara y Wendy tuvieron una pelea que terminó con su amistad, tan terrible fue la disputa que hasta ese día, seguía rumoreándose el porqué del conflicto.

Bebe vagó de grupo en grupo a pesar de que algunas de las chicas aun la querían con ellas.

Llegó a dar con nosotros cuando un trabajo grupal para el laboratorio de biología se presentó. La rubia no tenía con quien juntarse; Todos formaron grupos de cinco. Todos...menos nosotros.

Al principio me mostré reacio a que se uniera por lo que pasó en cuarto grado, pero entre más avanzaba la clase, mas parecía desenvolverse con nosotros. Llegó un punto, en el que esa carita que últimamente había estado apagada, se iluminó en una sonrisa que yo provoque.

Y **esa** , fue la mejor sensación del universo. ─No del mundo, ¡eh!, esa son los fans─. Recuerdo que al término de esa clase, Bebe y yo continuamos hablando en el pasillo hasta llegar a su casillero, donde un silencio bastante incómodo se apodero del momento.

Personalmente todos los silencios me incomodan, pero este era REALMENTE incómodo. Como si quisiéramos decir algo pero no nos atreviésemos. Y efectivamente era eso.

 _Yo quería invitarla a salir_. Hacer un "borrón y cuenta nueva" de nuestra amistad y quién sabe, quizá salir más adelante como algo más que amigos. No obstante la rubia tenía otros planes; Al contrario de todo lo que creí, quien rompió el hielo fue ella. Se disculpó por lo que había pasado cuando pequeños y todo el asunto de 'la lista', me dijo que creía que era un buen chico y que no comprendía cómo no tenía pareja. Pensé que me invitaría a salir o algo, pero el toque dulce de su mano en mi mejilla y su voz suave diciéndome que 'ya encontraría a la persona indicada' me expresaron lo contrario.

Aun así, comenzamos a salir como amigos, fue mi confidente y un "Bro en falda*" que nunca creí que me iba a ser tan necesario en aquel entonces.

— ¡Bebe! — Me abalancé hacia ella y la rodeé con mi brazo — ¿te gustó el show? —. Siempre que la saludaba lo hacía así; al principio la gente creía que estábamos saliendo, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a que nuestra cercanía tanto fuera como dentro del salón no trascendía a algo más allá que simple amistad.

— ¿¡Que si me gustó!?, ¡por supuesto que sí! Oh, chicos, eso fue fenomenal, los felicito — abrazó a cada uno de nuestros amigos; Token le respondió con un "Gracias, Bebe", Tweek con un "Gah" casi inaudible ─al ser más bajo que la chica**, el pequeño quedo rodeado de la magnificencia del cuerpo femenino de Bárbara─. Y Craig... él no era muy de ese tipo de muestras, tanto así que la de rulos lo tenía que abrazar de un costado, y quedaba a la altura proporcional en la que resultaba de Tweek con ella

— ¡Joder, Craig! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que cantabas así?!, ¡Los habría contratado para mis dulces dieciséis!... Sin ofender Token"

—No me ofende, pero, es porque soy negro, ¿verdad?...

—No encuentro sentido a eso de: _'Wow, Craig, ¿desde cuando tienes esa estupenda voz?'_ y toda esa mierda. Que yo sepa siempre he tenido este tono—interrumpió el pelinegro.

— Craig, no me interrum…

— Y-yo tengo una teoría p-para eso— interrumpió Tweek a Token en esa ocasión; no era por molestarlo, pero estaba en verdad sensible con todo lo que tenía que ver con su raza desde que Nicole abandonó el pueblo: dejándolo como el único afroamericano joven de todo South Park y por ende, el hazmerreír de Cartman —Creo q-que cuando se q-quedaron a d-dormir la semana pasada, los extraterrestres le cambiaron la voz a Craig, p-para que Clyde dejara de cantar

— ¡Hey, tu tampoco, Twe…

—Que malo eres~— le dije inflando las mejillas— Que yo sepa no cantas mejor— exclamé sacándole la lengua.

—Nunca… me has escuchado c-cantar.

Tenía razón. Y por cómo resultaron de hilarantes las cosas, quizá hasta podía igual que Craig, tener una maravillosa voz oculta, opacada por su nerviosismo. Tal vez.

— Chicos, estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta por el final del semestre, en dos semanas más...- dijo Bebe jugueteando con un mechón de sus rizados bucles rubios. A decir verdad, ella era la primera y única chica que podía calificar como "linda", a pesar de que tuviese un lateral rapado — ¿qué les parecería tocar un par de canciones?

— ¿¡En serio!?

Ese fue Token, quien parecía haberse olvidado por un momento de que lo estábamos ignorando hace rato, sin resentimientos; se veían excitado por la emoción.

—Sí, enserio. Siento que serían un gran espectáculo.

—Woah~. ¿Se lo imaginan?: Ya es la media noche, se apagan las luces y la música deja de sonar, de repente, una luz ilumina un micrófono y aparece Craig, luego de apoco se prenden las demás, y **¡pum!** , comenzamos a tocar y el público se emociona ' **¡Woah!** ' y las chicas gritan ' **¡Clyde! ¡Clyde! ¡Clyd...'**

—…Y de repente, abre los ojos y: _¡Oh!_ , es solo un sueño.

Escuchar a Craig hacer una broma, es realmente gracioso (y algo triste, si se me permite agregar) de ver, no porque su sarcasmo sea realmente jocoso, sino porque su expresión facial y su voz es tan desabrida que sí no fuera por el contexto, no sabrías que fue con intensión de hacerte reír.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es posible que cante tan bien?

¿Sera verdad lo que dijo Tweek?. No, no creo, ¿o sí?...

—Eres cruel...

—Lo sé— respondió con simpleza, levantando los hombros en ademán de que le daba igual.

—Al menos déjame soñar — le dije ya rindiéndome ante su personalidad que no parecía con intenciones de cambiar. Suspiré.

Sí. El (nada) grandioso Craig Tucker, increíble como parezca era mi amigo y no lo cambiaría por nadie.

—Grupo número cuatro: Bárbara y Rebecca. Suban al escenario por favor.

La voz de nuestro profesor interrumpió la conversación, dejándonos sin Bebe pero con una oferta realmente tentadora. Podríamos cantar frente a más personas. Volver a sentir esa emoción inolvidable.

—Entonces... ¿qué hacemos? ¿aceptamos? — preguntó nuestro amigo afroamericano.

—¡Por supuesto que aceptamos! ¿qué perdemos intentándolo?— sonreí poniendo mi mano en el centro del circulo que teníamos formado — ¿quién está conmigo?~

—Oh, qué demonios, cuenten conmigo.

Token fue el primero en poner su mano sobre la mía. Luego Craig, quien solo encogió los hombros y murmuro un "Como sea" y finalmente, Tweek, tras pensarlo un poco, posó una titubeante mano derecha sobre la del pelinegro.

—Muy bien. ¡¿qué equipo?!

—¿No estamos demasiado viejos para eso, Clyde?

—O apoyas o te callas, Token. He dicho, ¡¿qué equipo?!***— grite con todas mis fuerzas.

—Señor Donovan, no sé qué equipo trate de animar, pero le sugiero que respete mi salón de clases y a sus compañeras o de lo contrario irá a animar equipos de basketball bailarines en la sala del consejero.

Y como siempre, fui el hazmerreír de la clase.

 _ **#** FuckMyLife_

* * *

*Bro en falda: es como con mis amigos nos referimos a esa amiga que es prácticamente tu bro, tu hermano, tu pana, etc. normalmente lo usan conmigo xD.

** siento que Tweek debe ser realmente bajito, ya que tomaba DEMASIADA cafeína cuando pequeño y eso puede retrasar el crecimiento. Así que si, Tweek debe medir unos 1,55, Bebe unos 1,68, clyde 1,72, token 1,87 y craig lo mismo que token, pero de seguro se ve mas alto que él por el gorro, y porque el cabello de Token es muy corto. ¿sabian que Craig es uno de los personajes mas altos de la serie? se nota si se mide el largo de sus piernas con el de los demás personajes (Después de la 7 o 10 temporada, creo).

***¿necesita explicación siquiera?. no, mejor no. dejemoslo a ver quien sabe a quien me refiero. (RECUERDEN QUE DIJE EN EL 1ER CAPITULO)

wow, que largo quedó (agradezcan a Kokoa por todo xD).

¿que canción creen que cantaran Bebe y Red?, yo me las imagino cantando "dj is mine" de WonderGirls xS o algo de The Dollyrots.

 **¡hey, necesito ayuda con algo!. ¿se les ocurre un nombre para la banda?, tengo algo en la mente pero es bastante Meh, así que les pregunto a uds ;-;**

como siempre, espero leerlos en los reviews, créanme que son importantes para mi, me llegan aquí justo en el kokoro, y me dan ganas de escribir mil capítulos solo por leer uno ;w;. bueno, nos leemos, Ciao~ :3


	5. Best Friend (I)

Este capitulo es bastante fluffy, ademas de bastante LARGO, como 2150 palabras. Si, así de largo quedó. iba a ser incluso mas largo, pero pare y lo dividí en dos partes.

en este capitulo me dedique a poner el 2do pie de Craig, ya que el tercer capitulo fue el primero...blah, blah, blah.

 **info y preguntas importantes al final del capitulo :3.**

 _respondiendo algunos reviews..._

 **Holizow(guest)** : hola ahí, personita especial. ¡que bueno que te hayas topado con este fic!, me imagino la voz de Craigy-poo igual que tú, solo que a veces simplemente escucho una canción (y por la letra) me digo "¡Jesucristo! esta canción es taaaan~ Craig~!" xD. Espero leerte de nuevo, querida y que te diviertas con este capi ;3.

 **Haruka Hagaren(Haruka-sama):** Primera vez que no te trollea Fanfiction, parece xD. No te preocupes, el titulo fue escogido con esa intención, confundirlos y hacerlos pensar que es Creek. Ya se acercan espasmos para nuestro Tweek, _no os preocupeis, mylady #_ **IsComing. C** onozco esas tierras lejanas de las cual profesáis :c (?), en Tumblr se dicen muchas cosas, y aunque a veces me gusta dibujar a Tweeky-bee como un chico algo alto y muy delgado, para esta historia me baso un poco mas en la ciencia que me dice que es bajo ;3. A mi tampoco, soy una mas de los chicos *llora con cara de macho* pero no importa, es bueno ser un bro mas de la pandilla xD. ¿"the fucker"? buen nombre, xD. abajo resolvere eso. espero que te guste este capitulo tanto o mas que los otros, porque fue hecho con ucho 'lob'3 :v(?)

 **Jva98:** me encantaría poder enviarle galletitas, pero la distancia me lo impide :v, ¿te sirve una receta? xD. ¿Clyde y Bebe?, hmm, más abajo resolveremos eso xD. Ojala este capitulo "bien pinche yaoi" te guste a pesar de ser bien rosa xD.

 **Kokoa Baskerville (sersy beta que le gusta ser mencionada :v JK): ¿** Tan bajita?~. yo mido más o menos como Bebe, unos 1,69 si no me equivoco xD. no creo que le hagan bullying, deben haber chicos mas bajos (YTieneACraigParaQueLoProtejaSJHDJSH). Gracias nuevamente por la ayuda en este capi ;3.

 **ahora si, vamos al fic (que es por lo que supongo están aquí)** esta vez sin POV de nadie °w°.

* * *

 _ **Jason Chen - Best Friend**_

* * *

Boca arriba en su cama, miraba su extremidad en alto. Movía sus dedos frente a su rostro, intentando adivinar qué era lo diferente.

Sin importar que hubieran pasado ya un par de horas, esa sensación insólita continuaba ahí, haciéndole imposible que tuviera pensamientos coherentes, racionales. Y era porque su mente le hacía malas jugadas, poniendo en sus reflexiones una única escena: _La mano de Tweek sobre la suya._

No era la primera vez que hacían contacto. Tampoco la primera vez que se sentía así. _Raro._  
Pensó que ya lo había resuelto antes, que era simplemente que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano, ni a la cercanía de otros que no fueran Clyde o Token; pero es que de eso, ya habían pasado años y su validez y lógica se fue con ellos.  
A pesar de todo, esa sensación no se le quitaba aunque se lavara las manos y sin embargo no le molestaba. No, lo que le irritaba era exactamente eso: Que le gustara.  
Se quitó el gorro al sentarse. Revolvió un poco su cabello, quizá así la sangre pasaría finalmente a su cerebro y podría averiguar que carajos le ocurría. A lo mejor le quedaba demasiado apretado por el paso del tiempo.  
Observó fijamente su chullo azul; estaba algo sucio y una de las tiras estaba rasgada, la razón, una mordida de perro. Su mente volvió a divagar en sus recuerdos sin que siquiera se diese cuenta, mantuvo la tira entre sus manos y se dejó llevar:  
Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Tweek y él jugando en el lago Stark, tirándose bolas de nieve, cayendo al suelo, riendo. Perdiendo su gorro en el manto blanco que cubría South Park y encontrándolo en el hocico del perro de Stan.  
Recuerda como sonó cuando se rajó el lado izquierdo del gorro al tratar de recuperarlo.  
También que esa misma tarde trató de enseñarle a tocar la guitarra al rubio.  
Fue un desastre, pero también _la primera vez_ que sentía esa corriente eléctrica pasar de su mano a su columna vertebral.  
Estaban sentados en la cama del pelinegro, el rubio entre sus piernas para que le fuera más cómodo corregirle.  
Su mano, creía, demasiado pequeña a pesar de su corta edad en aquellos años bajo la suya, le producía una emoción imposible de explicar, y únicamente comparable con esa necesidad de proteger a su hermana o a su mascota.  
Fue extraño pero no le dio más vueltas. Simplemente se conformó con continuar enseñándole cada nota que pudiera, tampoco es que supiera demasiadas por aquel entonces.  
No aprendió mucho, pero al menos le sirvió para pasar la mitad del año presente con notas algo más...decentes.  
—...La mitad del año…  
Carajo, recién se acordó que el lunes pasado debía llevar a Tweek con la coordinadora para que pudiera cambiar de clase.  
— ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?— Ya era jueves. El día en que se presentaron frente a la clase con su banda. Quizá por eso se le olvidó.  
 _Los nervios_ , se había dejado convencer.  
Una parte de él no quería separarse del rubio rechazando el ofrecimiento de Bebe; quizá no siempre tomaba en cuenta a su subconsciente. Pero es que esta vez su conciencia tenía cierta razón:  
Ninguno quiere separarse de su mejor amigo.  
Nadie. Ni siquiera él. Sí. Era eso.

 _Su mejor amigo._  
No obstante algo le dolía de esa frase. ¿Tweek también lo veía como mejor amigo? No podía decirlo con seguridad.  
El chico actuaba prácticamente igual con él como con los chicos de su grupo. ¿Y cómo saber sí actuaba diferente sin el sí no estaba para observarlo? Podría espiarlo. ¡Pero no!, eso no tendría sentido, sí su único grupo de amigos era el mismo que ya compartían, además estaba mal espiar (aunque lo segundo no le importará en lo absoluto).  
Se volvió a tirar sobre su cama. Se refregó los ojos y miró al techo.  
— ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas?— suspiró por enésima vez.  
Llevó su mirada al costado derecho de su cama. En la esquina de su cuarto de paredes blancas y cortinas celestes desteñidas por el sol, se encontraba su guitarra acústica.  
— Sí, eso debería de calmarme.  
Se paró, la tomó, le quitó el estuche y comenzó a tocar algunas notas al azar, sin saber realmente a que quería llegar con eso más allá de olvidarse un poco del asunto. _Distraerse_.  
¿Jamás les ha pasado que entre más quieren olvidar algo o alguien, todo se los recuerda? Bueno, justamente eso le pasaba a Craig.  
Cada nota que tocaba le traía de vuelta una memoria del pasado.  
Desde el cafeinómaniaco y él jugando PS2 en quinto grado, las pijamadas cazando gnomos en sexto, esa tarde tratando de tocar guitarra en séptimo, hasta los fines de semana tomando café en silencio sentados en la banca de alguna plaza pequeña y oculta.  
En la vida se había dado cuenta de lo importante que el chico era para él. Hasta ese momento.  
Definitivamente y a pesar de todo, era su mejor amigo, quien lo acompañó en sus grandes y pequeñas hazañas.  
— ¿Mejor amigo? Soy un asco siéndolo — se recriminó, cubriéndose la cara y reclinándose de nuevo en la cama — ¿A qué clase de amigo se le olvidan las cosas importantes?  
¿Cosas importantes?, él no tenía muchas. Solo su gorro, Stripes junior II, su guitarra (acústica y eléctrica), su Play Station IV, algunos cómics y una colección de todas la temporadas de Red Racer. Ok, no eran pocas, pero todas cabían en su pieza.  
Pero, ¿personas importantes?, ahí sí que las contaba con los dedos de una mano.  
Tweek, Token y Clyde (aunque ni él sabía en qué momento o cómo, el castaño se había vuelto una de las pocas personas que, para Craig, valía la pena memorizar el número telefónico). Cualquiera fuera el caso, Tweek era una de sus prioridades, y era increíblemente improbable que a él se le olvidará algo que tuviera que ver con él rubio. Normalmente al más pequeño le servía como agenda andar con el pelinegro al lado. Su relación era parecida a la que Clyde y Token sostenían, su mayor diferencia era que ellos eran enormemente unidos, sabían todo el uno del otro, lo compartían todo, hablaban de cualquier inquietud…  
— Por cómo van puede que hasta se casen— Rió ante su razonamiento— Nah, probablemente se divorciarían al primer día.  
Dejó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza sintiendo el pesó de su guitarra en el dorso. Cerró los ojos esperando esta vez poder de verdad distraerse.  
Después de intentar un corto lapso de tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podía.  
Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para revisar la hora. 16:04 horas.  
— Quizá aún tenga tiempo— susurró para sí mismo algo aliviado. Marcó un número y cerró nuevamente los ojos esperando a que contestará.  
— ¿Aló? — Respondió una voz casi inaudible tratando de no tartamudear. La voz de Tweek se escuchaba realmente baja y algo cansada, "tal vez estaba durmiendo y lo desperté", razonó el del gorro azul rasgado.  
— Hey, Tweek. ¿Qué haces? — Respondió, mientras se quitaba la guitarra de encima — ¿Estas ocupado?  
—Ah, emm, e-estoy en la c-cafetería. ¿Pasa algo? — susurró cada palabra para que su padre no le escuchara hablar por teléfono en el trabajo.  
—Oh, bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que este lunes te llevaría con la coordinadora? — No esperó respuesta, pues sabía que el tiempo le era limitado en ese momento— bueno, se me olvido pero quizá aún podamos ir. ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?  
Del otro lado de la línea, Tweek miraba el reloj de la pared mientras hacia uno que otro cálculo matemático para ver cuánto le faltaba. Sus turnos no eran ni nunca fueron fijos, a veces salía más temprano, otras ocasiones más tarde, dependía de a qué hora llegara del instituto y a veces de la simple voluntad de su padre.  
— Yo diría q-que en una media hora ¡gah! — respondió, apoyando su celular entre su oreja y su hombro, mientras encendía la cafetera para completar un pedido.  
—Perfecto, iré para allá. Espérame— cortó al escuchar del otro lado la voz de Richard Tweak preguntando con un tono serio: '¿es un teléfono lo que veo, Tweek?', ni siquiera esperó una respuesta por parte del rubio.  
Suspiró una vez más y reposó su mano con el celular en su pecho. Esperó unos segundos para después levantarse perezosamente mientras se estiraba.  
Caminó por el cuarto hasta dar con el espejo cubierto de ropa sucia, la cual tiró al suelo a la pila de prendas de dudoso estado de limpieza para luego comenzar a peinarse el cabello.  
Se colocó el gorro y empezó a observarse de arriba a abajo pasando desde su chaqueta azul desteñida y rota, remendada con algunos parches por aquí y por allá, hasta su pantalón negro igual de rasgado en la rodilla derecha.  
No es que no tuviera más ropa o que fuera tan pobre como Kenny como para no poder comprar más, de hecho, tenía todo su guardarropas (y el suelo) lleno de ésta, simplemente esa era su favorita, y no dejaría de llevarla hasta que estuviera imposible de usar (o hasta que su madre la botará a la basura o la quemará, que era lo más probable).  
Revisó la batería del celular, tomó las llaves y la billetera y lo guardó todo en sus bolsillos.  
Salió de casa sin siquiera despedirse, no sabía sí habría alguien en casa, pero la experiencia le daba una respuesta negativa.  
Al salir sintió la fría ventisca característica de South Park en el rostro. Cerró los ojos para sentirla mejor mientras se ponía los audífonos. Música y frío, ¿qué más se podía pedir?  
Nevaba ligeramente en el pueblo, sus pisadas se perdían quedamente con la nieve que caía. Avanzaba a paso lento pero seguro, con las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco.  
El piercing que tenía en el lado derecho del labio inferior le congelaba la boca, pero no se arrepentía de habérselo hecho como su madre le decía, y es que era, lo más probable, que la razón fuera la misma rebeldía que lo impulsó a hacérselo en primer lugar.  
Sí había una cosa que le gustaba de ese desgraciado pueblucho era que seguía siendo un pueblito pequeño en la montaña, donde darle la vuelta completa no te tomaba más de una hora y media a lo más. Llegó en unos quince minutos a la cafetería de los Tweak.  
Al abrir y sonar la campanilla de la puerta, el calor y aroma a café característico del lugar lo invadió. Era dulce y amargo a la vez, difícil de explicar el mismo aroma que tenía...  
— ¡Tweek, hey!— sí, el mismo.  
—Hola, Craig ¡ngh!— saludó con una bandeja en mano mientras con la otra retiraba las tazas ya sucias de la mesa cuatro, justo al lado del ventanal, cerca de la puerta.  
—Hola, Craig — conocía esa voz demasiado bien, en especial ese énfasis que ponía con odio en su nombre.  
—Buenas tardes, señor Tweak— respondió con el mismo tono. Quizá al padre de Tweek no le cayera bien Craig, pero el sentimiento era mutuo. Y es que a ningún padre en su sano juicio le gustaría o le permitiría que el chico más problemático de todo Colorado se juntará con sus hijos— espero que esté teniendo un buen día.  
Por él, se guardaba su bellísima señal que caracterizaba a los Tucker, porque sabía que eso lo molestaba aún más, ya que actuando cerca de la madre de su mejor amigo como el chico más educado del mundo, ésta siempre lo defendería de las acusaciones de Richard nombrándolo un buen ejemplo para un niño como Tweek y éste a su vez, lo encubría todo el tiempo, dejando como un idiota al pobre hombre.  
Tweak, por otro lado, era completamente oblicuo a la relación entre su progenitor y su mejor amigo, casi al punto que pensaba que Craig era educado y respetuoso frente a sus padres porque estos simpatizaban con él. Tan equivocado no está el chico, de cierta forma, su madre adoraba al primogénito de los Tucker, y sus muestras de rebeldía como sus ropas, piercings y el hecho de que siempre mostrará el dedo medio con orgullo le eran sólo una muestra de que el problema era su familia y no él mismo, para la mujer, Craig solo era un joven incomprendido.  
— ¿Nos vamos?— preguntó el pelinegro, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de odio del hombre tras suyo y las ganas de mostrarle sus dos dedos medios.  
Tweek miró a su padre pidiéndole que lo dejará salir, pero cuando éste estaba a punto de negarle la petición, Craig módulo un 'Caroline'. El nombre de la madre de Tweek bastó para que Richard le diera un ademán afirmativo al rubio para que se fuera.  
—S-si — se dirigió al más alto, quitándose el delantal verde musgo y dejándolo en el colgador al lado izquierdo de la puerta— ¿v-vamos?

* * *

 _ **continuará...**_

 _gracias, por leer, guys, gracias. este capi quedo super mega hiper largo, asi que espero que sea de su agrado._

como mencione mas arriba, tengo 2 preguntas que hacerles, y aunque no afectaran el final de la historia, si lo haran con su desarrollo, por lo que le pregunto a mi 'publico':

1) Clyde & Bebe: ¿a Clyde le gustara Bebe? ¿la vera como más que amiga o un Bro con falda?. Les pido que no se concentren en Bebe, ella es un caso aparte con sus propios dramas, problemas y propósito dentro de la historia, asi que, ¿que dicen?.

2) el nombre de la banda del team Craigy-poo: después de ver miles de ideas mías, internet y amigos, llegue a un par de opciones:

-Ice-solated: un juego de palabras entre ice (hielo) y isolated (aislado), como prácticamente están encerrados el South Park, un pueblo de locos para locos.

-Trapped in the storm/inside the storm: atrapados en la tormenta o dentro de la tormenta. misma razón que en la propuesta anterior (clara referencia a SP).

-otro: especifiquen, plz :3

bueno, aqui acaba, me voy, debo seguir escribie- digo estudiando. Ciao~ nos leemos~.


	6. Don't You Worry Child (II)

**HOLA, HOLA, ¡¿COMO ESTÁN, PERRAS?!, hsdjfh, se que estuve desaparecida, pero sha volví.**

 **Y HOY, NELLA LES TRAE: ¡UN CAPITULO DE 5600 palabras!** (como disculpas) **.**

 **este capitulo esta bien dramático y YAOI, especialmente para uds.**

 _ **A mi querido JVA98 (él me entenderá...creo), se que el yaoi no es lo tuyo, y aprecio muchísimo que te mantengas al tanto de esta historia y mas importante aun, que te hayas preocupado de que es lo que había pasado con ella. Por todo esto, y un mucho más, te estoy cocinando (en vista de que no puedo enviarte galletitas -?-) un nuevo capitulo con especial dedicatoria para ti. **_

_**Respondiendo algunos reviews a**_ ** _las_** beias ** _damas:_**

 **Haruka Hagaren** : Bien, esta hecho, un capitulo largo. La razón por la que decía que era largo el anterior era porque prometí dar 2 capítulos por mes, pero hacerlos largos me toma mucho mas tiempo y bueno... por eso lo estaba evitando. Sin embargo, este capitulo se retraso por otras razones. esperando que te guste, Un abrazo y un Besito :*

 **Holizow:** baia baia, ¿Por que te sorprende?, yo trato de responder los reviews lo mejor que puedo, y no importa que tan largo o corto sea, que tan profundo o sin sentido _sea, yo siempre contestaré._ Esperando volverte a leer, te dejo este capitulo ;).

 **OFFTOPIC:** **se me ocurrió escribir la frase más importante de la canción que use de inspiración antes de empezar los capítulos, probablemente edite los capítulos anteriores con la misma intención. Como siempre, recomiendo escuchar la canción por su letra, También Recomiendo Lean On (major lazer) o Somewhere only we know (keane) que fueron canciones igual de inspiradoras.**

* * *

 _Arriba en las montañas, mas allá del lago azul,_

 _ahí_ _se rompió mi corazón por primera vez._

 _Aún recuerdo como todo cambio..._

 ** _Swedish House Mafia - Don't you worry Child_**

* * *

Eran las cinco y un cuarto.  
¿Cómo se le ocurrió que siquiera estaría la coordinadora?  
Craig se encontraba frente al mesón, donde la joven secretaria le mostraba el horario de atención con una sonrisa irónica, casi parecía reírse de él.  
Claro, el instituto cerraba a las seis, pero la mujer era otra historia.  
Sí la encontrabas era en la mañana y en la tarde "solo sí anotabas una cita con ella", eso fue lo que dijo su secretaria.  
Craig comenzaba a enojarse, se maldecía por lo bajo por ocurrírsele venir a esa hora (y por haberse olvidado en primer lugar).  
Miró hacía atrás donde Tweek se encontraba sentado, en unas sillas frente al pasillo de la oficina en la que él se encontraba. Miraba su termo ya vacío de café, columpiaba sus piernas, adelante y atrás esperando a que Craig volviera a contarle las primicias.  
Al guitarrista solo le quedaba una solución: anotarse en el libro de citas frente a él, en el mesón alto de la secretaria. La idea le desagradaba bastante, el solía ser de los impulsivos que llegan de la nada a cualquier lugar. Se llamaba a sí mismo un ser _espontáneo_. 'Todo un géminis' como lo llamó Bebe alguna vez.  
Suspiró ya resignado, pegándole una última mirada al rubio para finalmente darse vuelta a agarrar el lápiz y anotarse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo:  
Wendy Testaburger lo había _quitado_ del cuadernillo, anotó su nombre en la casilla de la última hora que quedaba libre para el viernes. Empuñó las manos y frunció el entrecejo; ambas acciones sin demasiada fuerza.

— ¡¿Se podría saber qué carajo crees que haces?!— ni siquiera había notado la presencia de la chica hasta ese momento.  
— Anotándome, por supuesto. Seguro que ni lo sabes, la gente normal que no pasa el noventa por ciento de las clases con el director o la jefa de coordinación castigados, se anota para hablar con ellos— el sarcasmo se dejaba oír en las palabras tranquilas de la joven y es que, entre la práctica de porristas y el idiota que tenía al frente preguntándole cosas obvias, no había manera de no irritarse.  
Mientras tanto, Tweek miraba el techo preguntándose sí cerró o no la ventana de su cuarto, después de todo, no quería que le entrarán a robar. _Alucinaba._  
Cerró los ojos ya cansados por las noches en vela, las paranoias y el trabajo. Apoyando su cabeza en la pared y dejando de mover las piernas, trataba de calmarse, dejar de tiritar.  
 _Inhala y exhala, Tweek, inhala y exhal_ a, se decía en su mente. _Ve a tu lugar feliz..._

Lugar feliz. ¿Cuál? No se podía imaginar ninguno.

Tenía que hacerlo sentir seguro y protegido. Tenía que ser cálido y dulce. Y lo más importante, debía ser capaz de calmarlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo descansar unos minutos.  
 _Mi lugar feliz, mi lugar feliz..._ Se repetía una y otra vez sin crear un lugar concreto.  
Entonces, recordó como hace un tiempo ya, se quedó dormido en una plaza. Fue la primera vez que pudo dormir con apacibilidad, y al despertar decir que por fin, se sentía descansado.  
No recordaba ya el lugar, vislumbraba haber estado con Craig, bebió café de alguna cafetería cercana, pero más allá, nada se le venía a la mente.  
 **¡Jesucristo!,** con suerte se acuerda de haber estado con el chico, ¡ni del tipo de café que tomó podía recordar!  
 _¿Estará mal cavilar en alguien cuando se trata de un lugar?,_ se preguntó.  
Abrió los ojos verde claro mirando al cielo invernal en el momento justo para ver a su amigo y a Wendy acercándose. La chica llevaba un traje de animadora de dos piezas, y una chaqueta lila claro abierta, dejando ver el logotipo de la escuela, llevaba el cabello en una coleta, ahora corto a diferencia de su infancia, esto debido a que cuando a su madre se le diagnosticó cáncer de mama en cuarto grado, le donó su cabello, desde entonces se lo cortaba cada vez que fuera necesario*, aun así, se le veía hermoso, bien cuidado y brilloso. Bajo éste, su rostro mate continuaba con la expresión inteligente y perspicaz que desde la infancia la caracterizó,  
Tweek de forma intuitiva se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo de la ventana.  
"Soy un desastre en comparación", pensó.

Y no estaba lejos de la verdad: llevaba unos jeans desteñidos con rasgaduras decorativas y otras de caídas, tenían años ya esos pantalones y es que desde séptimo que no crecía ni un centímetro, también llevaba una camisa del tono de sus ojos la cual, como casi nunca, estaba bien abotonada para que el viento no lo 'enfermara' como Craig solía decir cuando se la corregía de vez en cuando, aparte de eso tenía la chaqueta del pelinegro en los hombros, quien se la quitó y tiró en la cara con el pretexto que dentro de la escuela había calefacción.  
Pero, muy dentro de él, sabía que esa era solo una excusa, y que quizá solo quizá, era porque Craig lo apreciaba igual que él.  
— Hey, Tweekers, ¡buenas noticias! la zorra de Wend- digo la amable señorita Testaburger está aquí por lo mismo que nosotros — se corrigió a sí al sentir la mirada gélida de la pelinegra tras suyo. No obstante, la apuntó con su dedo medio, escudándose en que esa era ya una tradición Tucker y como tal, imposible de evitar — resulta que también quiere cambiarse. No preguntes por qué querría ir a música porque ni le pregunte, ni me importa.  
La de cabellos azabaches ya parecía casi acostumbrada al mal trato que Tucker la hacía pasar, ni se inmuto ante su señal, esa ya era costumbre (de hecho, corrían rumores de que sí todos los Tucker no mostraban su dedo medio un día, era señal apocalíptica).  
—La cosa es, Tweek, que me encantaría intercambiar electivos contigo y que sí quieres, mañana mismo venimos a hablar con la coordinadora juntos. ¡Ya reservé una hora!— la pelinegra se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del más bajo, mientras se llevaba atrás de la oreja algunos mechones rebeldes y muy cortos para quedar en la coleta.  
— ¿Querrás decir que me la quitas...?—antes de que el guitarrista pudiera terminar, el rubio se paró de la silla en un movimiento veloz.  
Y tan rápido como se levantó, abrazó a la pelinegra, susurrando un "gracias".  
El abrazo era incómodo y debido a su espontaneidad a la muchacha le costó un poco corresponderlo y tan sólo atinó a murmurar un "no hay problema, Tweek".  
Para muchos, incluyendo a la porrista, ese abrazo podría ser el más dulce que jamás hayan visto.  
Pero ese mismo gesto, a Craig lo mató en su interior, haciéndolo sentir _vulnerable_ a sí mismo.  
 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Caminaban bajo la tenue nevada que caía sobre South Park. Tweek andaba a paso lento, pero aun así iba un poco más adelante que Craig.  
Para Tweek era extraño mirar al frente sin ver al pelinegro. Lo normal era que él siguiera al más alto, ya que éste lo guiaba a donde quiera que fueran.  
Comenzaba preguntarse qué era lo que le pasaba. Miraba hacia atrás y solo veía al chico avanzar con la mirada pérdida en la nada, sumido en sus propios asuntos.  
Sólo un adjetivo se venía a la mente del pequeño rubio para explicar esa situación: _incómodo_.  
Algo le pasaba. Andaba raro desde lo del instituto.  
"¿Lo habrán poseído los fantasmas? ¿O hipnotizado los gnomos?", se preguntaba. "No, ¡gah! No creo... ¿en qué momento? Los únicos que hemos estado con él soy yo y... ¡Wendy! ¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¡Testaputa lo debe haber embrujado! ¡Por eso la llamó 'amable señorita'!..."  
— ¡Dios, no!, ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Deja ir a Craig!— gritó en medio de la acera, saltando sobre el pelinegro mientras lo apretujaba para que el demonio que, seguramente Wendy había encomendado para poseer al chico, lo dejara en paz— ¡No te lo llevarás! ¡Es mío! ¡ngh!

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, Tweek?! — la voz de Craig se escuchaba enojada, demasiado. Pero incluso eso era mejor para él rubiecito que tiritaba mientras aflojaba el agarre que sostenía alrededor del torso del más (mucho más) alto. Ya estaba más tranquilo, al menos ya comenzaba a sonar como su amigo. Por otro lado estaba enojado, y eso no era bueno.

— ¡Tweek, responde!— la voz de Craig gritando podría asustar a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a su mal genio. Afortunadamente, Tweek era de los que ya conocían las peores facetas del pelinegro, y después del incidente con Clyde, al rubio ya no tenía nada que temer.  
Una promesa en el hospital luego de esa pelea en cuarto grado lo protegía de los golpes y la mala actitud que su mejor amigo poseía. Aun así, sabía que lo mejor sería contestar a su pregunta antes de que gritara de nuevo y asustará a alguien más que pasara por esa calle. No es que les haya pasado antes... No, para nada.  
— Yo... Yo pensé que Wendy te había embrujado y que por eso actuabas tan raro ¡ngh!— hablar despacio le daba la oportunidad al chico de terminar frases sin tartamudear tanto, pero hacía que el guitarrista tuviera que acercarse más para escucharle bien.  
Electricidad era lo que creía sentir al acercarse manteniendo ese contacto, parecía lo más cerca que jamás habían estado en años.  
Incómodo, se volvía a decir Tweek, demasiado incómodo. ¿Desde cuándo el contacto entre ellos se había vuelto tan...extraño, tan ajeno a su relación? No recordaba que fuera así, por el contrario, en su mente seguían guardados tantos recuerdos de los dos unidos, más que hermanos.  
Craig se alejó chasqueando la lengua; le irritaba no saber lo que pasaba. En cualquier situación él tenía que estar al tanto de TODO, y está era una de esas ocasiones en las que no tenía el cien por ciento de control que necesitaba.  
— Como sea...— alejó a Tweek soltándose de su agarre, con cierta brutalidad natural Tucker que no alcanzó a contener y comenzó a caminar. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar, necesitaba... Necesitaba— ¿quieres un café?— no sabía ni porque preguntaba sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.  
Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos; jugando con las llaves que guardaba en ellos, comenzó a avanzar a un paso lento esperando a escuchar las pisadas del más bajo detrás, para luego aumentar la velocidad. Nerviosas y recelosas, una tras otra, las huellas de Tweek comenzaban a aparecer en la nieve, a cierta distancia de las de Craig.  
Al fin, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, había un Craig Tucker de rostro libre de emociones con un Tweek Tweak nervioso y paranoico caminando detrás. Sin embargo, ellos sentían aún aquella atmósfera incómoda imposible de atravesar.  
Queriendo romper el hielo, Tweek llamó con sumo nerviosismo al pelinegro:  
— ¿C-Craig?— esperó por una respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó — ¿a dónde vamos?— decidió proseguir con su pregunta a pesar de la falta de respuesta de su amigo, quien hasta ahora se encontraba completamente absorto en su propio mundo otra vez.  
Al escuchar la voz del más bajo, se dio media vuelta y sacó su mano del bolsillo de su pantalón para llevarla a la cabeza de Tweek, jugueteo con su pelo unos segundos sabiendo que el gesto lo calmaría y respondió:  
— Creo que ya te llevé una vez... ¿recuerdas una cafetería en una plaza pequeña cerca de la avenida?—  
¿recordarla?, ¡por supuesto que la recordaba!, o algo así. No lo culpen, pero su pequeña mente tendía jugarle bromas pesadas como estas; casi por maldad, su cerebro solía recordar cosas innecesarias. Y con 'innecesarias' hablaba realmente de cosas inútiles, como todos los componentes de su shampoo o todas las características de los personajes de alguna serie o videojuego, pero claro, no tenía ni idea de las diferencias entre hidrocarburos que necesitaba para pasar química, ni la posición en la cual deberían de ir los dedos en la guitarra para que sonara #La. ¿Y para que hablar de los exámenes?, ahí sí que se jodía.  
Pero esta vez, su cerebro había cruzado la línea al querer olvidar _ese_ día. Tweek había escuchado alguna vez sobre las "lagunas mentales", sabía en qué consistían, sabía que se daban cuando ocurrían situaciones traumáticas o se estaba bajo el efecto de drogas o alcohol. Pero también sabía que no venían al caso.  
Su conciencia no deseaba olvidar ese día, simplemente seguir adelante, anhelaba poder mirar atrás sin melancolía. Dejar el pasado en el pasado.  
¿Para que olvidar, sí lo mejor era aprender a superarlo?, sí no, seguiría huyendo toda su vida de las malas experiencias, en vez de aprender de ellas.  
 _Él solo quería dejar de querer a Craig._  
Era lo único que pedía, poder seguir adelante y dejar su pequeño enamoramiento pre-adolescente atrás, y es que desde séptimo grado que aquel que lo consideraba como mejor amigo, le gustaba.  
Odiaba cada parte de su ser que gustaba del chico, porque para él, sentir algo más que amistad se le estaba "prohibido"; En la mente de Tweek, acercarse a su amigo y pensar que sus gestos podrían tener algún sentimiento mayor a simple amistad estaba mal, demasiado mal, ¡extremadamente mal!.  
Sabía que solo estaba malinterpretando la situación, pero el amor le revolvía el cerebro, le hacía creer y ver cosas que no son.  
Y a todos nos ha pasado, ver a esa persona especial, para luego comenzar a imaginarse una vida con ellos; ver a esa persona que nos tiene vueltos locos sonriendo o simplemente devolviéndonos la mirada, nos hace tener una pequeña esperanza, de que tal vez, y solo sí tuviéramos toda la suerte del mundo, esa persona piensa en nosotros de la misma manera en la que nosotros pensamos en ella.  
Tweek estaba ciego pero no era tonto, sabía sus posibilidades y que lo que sentía seguramente se le pasaría en algún momento, o eso esperaba.  
"¡Son demasiado jóvenes para amar y perder la cabeza por amor!", escuchó una vez en las telenovelas que veía su abuela, "¿Y a qué edad valdría más la pena perder la cordura por amor?", respondió la joven protagonista a su madrastra.  
Demasiado dramático y cliché lo encontraba Tweek, pero también muy cierto.  
Quizá sí nunca hubiera escuchado aquella frase no estaría en esta posición. Antes de esa tarde con su abuela, acompañándola en su rutina de la tarde jamás se le había pasado siquiera la idea de que le gustara alguien, mucho menos Craig.  
Cuando veía a la protagonista de la teleserie, se acordaba de él mismo, detestaba compararse con el personaje femenino más estereotípico de las novelas, pero sus historias se parecían en algunos aspectos.  
Sus padres se estaban separando y su padre ya había conocido a una nueva mujer, la cual era una perra que no lo dejaba beber café (razón por la cual su padre la dejó un tiempo después). La chica sufría de angustia y ansiedad igual que él. Lo único que le faltaba era el 'príncipe azul'.  
"Azul, azul, azul"... Y en ese momento el destino le jugó la cruel broma que lo tenía donde estaba. Cuando pensó en un príncipe azul, su mente le mostró una imagen mental de Craig con traje de príncipe. Al principio se río de su ocurrencia, Craig no era lo más remotamente cercano a un príncipe, pero sí compartían el color azul.  
Para cuando volvieron las clases el día lunes, él rubio cada que miraba a Craig lo comparaba con el novio de la protagonista.  
Alto, frío con el resto, un osito de peluche con él, mejores amigos desde la infancia, su padre y (por ese entonces) madrastra lo odiaban, el típico chico rudo que nadie se mete con él, alguien confiable, silencioso pero... apuesto.  
¿Apuesto? ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Sabía que no debía compararse con una chica!, seguramente la telenovela le contagió lo niña y lo cursi. Sí, eso debía ser, esa era una respuesta cien por ciento lógica. Completamente razonable. Nada que se le pudiera ocurrir solo por entrar en pánico, nop, para nada.  
Y así se dejó convencer en un principio. Siempre culpando a alguna fuerza externa, desde la novela a los aliens, ¡hasta los gnomos llegó a culpar de su actuar!  
Algo en su interior le decía que en algún momento se le acabarían las excusas y no sabría que hacer... no tardó en darse cuenta que tenía razón.  
Recuerda que fue un día en la última semana de vacaciones de verano cuando pasó. Ese "trágico" momento.  
La verdad lo golpeó en la cabeza, literalmente. Una bola de nieve que le llegó al rostro, seguida de una sonrisa sincera no antes vista por él rubio, fueron su perdición. Todo desprevenidamente se vino abajo.  
En un segundo todas las excusas se fueron a la mierda, cada muralla que creó con justificaciones baratas cayeron al suelo. Todo se fue al carajo.  
Su cerebro le decía a gritos:  
"¡No te enamores!, ¡no te enamores!, ¡no te enamores!, ¡no te enamores!..."  
Y su corazón que latía a toda máquina y hacía que se le tiñeran las mejillas, solo contestaba neciamente:  
"Es que esa sonrisa... Esa sonrisa... Imposible..."  
Estuviera bien, estuviera mal, ya poco importaba. Tomó un poco de nieve, la aplastó hasta hacerla una bola, y la lanzó a la cara de su contrincante, todo mientras dentro de él por un momento, el mundo se le vino abajo.  
Por puro instinto infantil esquivaba y lanzaba bolas de nieve con dirección a Craig, se reía con nerviosismo, estaba incómodo, se sentía extraño.  
¿Esto es estar enamorado?, se preguntaba.  
Un susurro de parte de su inconsciencia le respondió lo que él ya se imaginaba, lo que el tanto temía. "Si", le respondió esa voz interna. No lo niega, cuando cayó sobre él pelinegro al perder el equilibrio por causa de esa respuesta, se sintió aliviado. Se echó a reír, allí mismo, sobre la nieve y Craig; y este se río con él.  
Al menos lo que le hacía sentir y actuar extraño alrededor de su mejor amigo no era una extraña enfermedad ni un virus extraterrestre mutante que quería controlar su mente y arrasar con la humanidad.  
No, era mucho peor. En las palabras sabías y románticas de Ricardo Arjona, "El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte; luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos*" y eso era algo que, Tweek aún no sabía, pero que estaba a punto de aprender.  
A partir de ese jodido día, se dio cuenta de -o por lo menos le dio un significado distinto- su extraño comportamiento. Sí no era suficiente con que le temblaran las rodillas hasta el punto de casi caer, sí no era suficiente con que se sonrojará hasta la médula y se le olvidaran las palabras, sí aun así no era jodidamente suficiente con que no pudiera pensar en nadie más que en el hijo de puta del gorro azul, entonces Tweek estaba realmente jodido, ¡porque no!, ¡no había sido suficiente¡, al parecer para su hipotálamo (porque le preguntó a su profesora de biología que demonios le estaba pasando) nada era SUFICIENTE.  
Fue entonces cuando Tweek conoció uno de los peores sentimientos que el amor trae consigo. Los celos.  
Tsk... ¡Cuánto los odiaba!, ese nudo en la garganta, esa ira irracional e incontrolable, esa... Esa... ¡agh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué horror! ¡Putos celos! ¡PUTOS CELOS! ¡PUTOS CELOOOOOS! Jesucristo, eran lo peor.  
Lo más terrible que tenían era su "injustificabilidad". Esa incapacidad de hacerles entender a través de la lógica, y es que los celos no entienden de razones. Tratar de hacerles entender a los celos es como intentar probarle a una mujer que está equivocada. Es imposible, ¡imposible, les digo!, tan imposible como ganarle una discusión a tu madre, así de imposible.  
Tweek sabía que lo que veía no era una escena fuera de lo común y que era completamente inocente, lo sabía, pero aun así, su cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar acorde con las instrucciones que le daba.  
—Ok, tranquilo, Tweek. No hay nada que temer, solo es una chica hablando con Craig...  
Escondido tras la esquina, con él pelinegro de espaldas y el casillero abierto que ocultaban el torso de la adolescente, se encontraba nuestro rubio.  
Su pequeño campo visual se encontraba bloqueado con el casillero y su dueño, él cual parecía no querer parar de hablar.  
Tweek temblaba de pura rabia y coraje que le daba por ver un par de pierna cubiertas por una tela elástica y transparente moviéndose con cierto regocijo -seguramente por hablar con su Craig, ahmm-. Se veían largas, esculturadas y femeninas. Con unos zapatos tipo botín de cuero negro capaz de resistir la nieve y una falda suelta, corta y que comenzaba en la cintura que hacía preguntarse a Tweek sí la chica no conocía el frío o no se daba cuenta del pueblo congelado donde vivía. ¡Qué zorra!  
Debía actuar natural, sonar y verse normal. No podía exagerar.  
— Vamos, Tweek Tweak, tu puedes hacerlo. Relájate... Solo ve a saludarlo y sigue tu camino — se convencía a sí mismo de que no era difícil cumplir su objetivo. Un saludo amistoso bastaría y podría pasarse soñando el resto de la mañana.  
Y justo cuando se había atrevido a ir a hablarle, escuchó su voz:  
— S-si, seguro— sonaba algo nervioso y eso era extraño. Craig lucía algo inseguro, su pose lo delataba. Se rascaba la nuca con la mano izquierda y trataba de no mirar a la joven a los ojos.  
Para cualquiera que no fuera amigo de Craig, él chico podría parecer bastante seguro en ese momento. Pero los ojos analíticos de Tweek podían ver la verdad.  
¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿A que venía ese nerviosismo? ¿Y a que estaba aceptando?  
Tweek solo podía hallar una respuesta. La tipa esa se le estaba confesando. ¡¿Pero quién se creía ella?! ¡¿Pero cómo lo hizo para que Craig la aceptará?! Cegado por los celos, Tweek se dirigió con paso firme, y abrazó al guitarrista por la espalda, pasando sus manitas por los costados y aprovechándose de la posición de éste.  
—H-hola, Craig~ — con un tono dulce pero venenoso, saludó Tweek al de gorro azul — ¿con q-quien hablas? ¡gah!  
—ah, solo es Red...— se explicó Craig.  
— ¿R-Red?— él rubio miro a la chica de arriba abajo. ¿Red? ¿Red Tucker? ¿Red Tucker, la prima de Craig? Efectivamente, nadie menos que Red Tucker, la prima de Craig Tucker, su mejor amigo. Se veía extraña, ¡ah! ¡Claro, se había cortado el cabello! La melena rojiza ahora se encontraba en una ordenada fina y corta capa que cubría su cuello hasta unos centímetros sobre los hombros. No compartía los ojos azules de Craig, pero definitivamente si su mirada. Esa mirada enigmática, profunda que te congela, todo acompañado de una larga y delgada nariz como de súper modelo. Se notaba que eran primos... ¡¿es que eso no era incesto?! ¿Estaba enamorado de un pervertido?, ¡lo que le faltaba!  
—Ten— interrumpió la voz de Craig. Del fondo del casillero, él pelinegro saco un estuche negro. Su guitarra eléctrica— Toda tuya...c-cuídala— y con sumo cuidado, como sí de un bebe se tratará, se la pasó en las manos a la pelirroja.  
Ahora lo entendía, estaba dejando su guitarra en la manos de alguien más. Eso explicaba lo nervioso que se veía. Tweek suspiró, se sentía un idiota, ¿celoso? ¿De la prima de su _crush_?, más celoso debería de estar de esa guitarra. Pareciese que Craig la quería más que a su madre. Se sonrojó de la vergüenza.  
—No te preocupes, primo. Te la devolveré al final de la hora. Ya verás: _Sana y salva_ — la chica agradeció que su primito se la prestará, la necesitaba para una prueba en la siguiente hora.  
Tomó su mochila del suelo y se la colgó junto con el estuche de la guitarra. Despidiéndose de los chicos, la pelirroja dejó el pasillo con dirección a la sala de música.  
— ¿Te gusta?  
La pregunta de Craig le cayó en la cabeza como un ladrillo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan directo?  
— ¿Quién? ¿Red? ¡N-no!, ¡¿en qué estás pensando, Craig?!— respondió rápidamente Tweek. La frase, por la velocidad con la que la soltó él rubio, solo pudo ser entendida por su mejor amigo — además, ¡¿p-por qué me gustaría tu prima?!  
Quizá la pregunta debería de ser por qué no. Se parecían bastante. La mirada, la altura, el semblante, sí no fuera porque la chica no tenía la mala costumbre que representaba a los Tucker, probablemente sería un reflejo perfecto de Craig.  
En personalidades se diferenciaban más, a pesar de ser fríos, Red era increíblemente más simpática y empática de lo que Craig jamás podría ser. Entonces, ¿por qué no?  
—Te sonrojaste cuando la viste y tartamudeaste su nombre.  
— Craig, ¡ngh! yo me sonrojo y t-tartamudeo toda el tiempo— lo miró con cierto cinismo.  
—Te veías algo incómodo con ella cerca —hizo una pequeña pausa para cerrar la puerta del casillero y continuó— de hecho, te veo incomodo desde hace un buen tiempo. Pareces una nenita de primaria enamorada.  
— ¡E-ella no me gusta! ¡tsk!— sí, Craig podía ser lo suficientemente inteligente y observador como para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado, pero no como ver que era de él y esto irritaba al rubio, de haberse dado cuenta se podría haber quitado un buen peso de la espalda. ¡Pedazo de idiota del que se vino a enamorar!  
—Si ella no es... ¿entonces quién? No me tragaré la mentira de que piensas en café cuando te pones de éste modo— la cara escéptica que acompañaba la pregunta, lo ponía más nervioso de lo común. No soportaba que lo miraran a los ojos, mucho menos quien era su "persona especial".  
Tal vez, ya era tiempo de confesarse. Decirle sus sentimientos. Terminar con toda esa locura.  
— Craig, y-yo...— y antes de poder terminar la frase, la campana para entrar a clases sonó. Estruendosa e incomodante, la campana lo salvó de cometer una tontería. ¿Confesarse?, por favor, esa sería una estupidez, su amistad se rompería más rápido que en lo que le decía "Me gustas"

 _ **Pero tal vez…**_

— Te veré luego, Tweekers. No creas que lo olvidare — caminando hacia el lado oeste del instituto, el guitarrista se fue. Le tocaba matemáticas y a Tweek lenguaje y comunicaciones.

 _ **No era tan mala idea…**_

.

.

.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, fijándose en todos los detalles, ha pasado por estas calles un millón de veces y jamás se dio cuenta de que ahí se encontraba la plaza. ¡Qué idiota se sentía!, pero de cierta forma, los nervios tenían la culpa de esto.

Lo recuerda como sí hubiera sido ayer, tomó una mala decisión, ya no había nada que hacer. Fue una mala idea desde el momento en el que se le ocurrió confesarse. Pero, ¡basta! Lamentarse no cambiaría nada.

 _Mocaccino, ese había sido el sabor._ El dulzor del café que Craig le compró le trajo todos los recuerdos de vuelta como un puñetazo. Si antes recordaba, ahora saboreaba y olía el pasado.

— ¿Sabe bien? — interrumpió su nostalgia la voz del pelinegro. Solo atinó a responder un "si" con la cabeza—No sabía que querrías y sé que **Richard** detesta que entres en otras cafeterías, así que solo pedí lo que _la última vez_ ordenaste.

Él joven guitarrista nombro al padre de Tweek con un venenoso siseo y entre dientes, se notaba el odio en cada silaba, pero para Tweek fue desapercibido.

Craig miraba al rubio con duda en el rostro. Tweek estaba realmente callado desde hace rato, ni siquiera se le salían sus "grititos" característicos. Algo le pasaba, en algo estaba pensando, pero Craig no podía averiguar qué; y eso era aún más raro. Sí realmente fuera su mejor amigo sabría que le pasaba o por lo menos mostraría su interés en lo que sea que estaba dentro de la mente del chiquillo. Se sentía mal preguntarle qué pasaba, como sí hacerlo lo iba a volver en un entrometido y desesperado de mierda. Y ni el entendía porque. Después de unos minutos caminando y de haberse sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza, se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Pasa algo…Tweek? — luego de preguntar se llevó el café a la boca y bebió un poco. La pregunta sonaba más para sí mismo, y aunque ese fuera el caso, no tendría una respuesta coherente que dar.

—N-no— respondió con simpleza, copiando la acción del pelinegro.

— ¿estás seguro? — intento nuevamente. Pero parecía inútil, él rubio ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. Aunque tampoco es como sí él si lo hiciera.

— Si, no pasa nada… absolutamente n-nada, _¡ngh!_ — otra respuesta vaga que a Craig le pareció que trataba más de convencerse a sí mismo que a su interlocutor.

Él pelinegro intentaba averiguar qué era lo que tenía tan sumergido en sus pensamientos a Tweek. Pero su mirada se perdía viendo la banca que estaba frente a la suya. La miraba como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo, como si fuera a darle el secreto del universo. La vigilaba como sí se fuera a mover; la analizaba y observaba como esperando una respuesta que jamás iba a oír.

Y por más que la viera, Craig no le encontraba lo interesante. En cambio, Tweek podía visualizar todo lo que ocurrió en ella hace unos años, cual película frente de sus ojos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

… _ **Cuan equivocado estaba…**_

— Entonces ¿Me vas a decir quién es? — sonó más como una orden que una pregunta, pero Tweek sabía su intención. Podía escuchar cierta preocupación en sus palabras; aun así eso no significaba que iba a confesarse.

Craig odiaba verse así de insistente, por lo general los asuntos de los demás le valían. Hasta cuando se trataba de su propia hermana, no desperdiciaba demasiado tiempo averiguando cuál chico era el que llamaba su atención; sin embargo éste asunto, por alguna razón, era diferente. El rubio _no_ quería contarle su secreto, y lo sacaba de sus casillas no saber las cosas que le interesaban.

—P-para serte sincero, n-no creí que t-te acordarías— Rió nerviosamente, trataba de cambiar el tema pero Craig no lo permitiría, _¿No se supone que son mejores amigos_ (BFF sí se prefiere) _? ¿No que los mejores amigos se dicen todo?_

—Te compre café, y no cualquiera, _mocaccino;_ me lo debes— su mirada lo congelaba.

Lo considero uno segundos y se decidió por la sutileza de una _indirecta._

—S-sí te dijera que, de hecho si hay a-alguien pero que es un i-imposible, ¿Qué me dirías?

— ¿Cómo un _platónico_? — Tweek respondió un "Si" en un susurro— entonces que no hay nadie imposible; digo, eres genial. ¿Por qué alguien te diría que no? A menos que sea Beyoncé, ahí te jodes— bebió un sorbo de café, sin mucha gracia.

Craig no sabía lo que decía, no sabía que le estaba dando una falsa esperanza a Tweek, quien terminaría peor; pero Tweek sí lo sabía, debía asegurarse antes de cagarla. Sí algo le había enseñado ser paranoico, es nunca arriesgarse ante las probabilidades, siempre ser precavido, y asegurarse de que no estaba corriendo peligro.

—Craig, ¿t-te gusta alguien? — preguntó.

—En realidad…— el pelinegro se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, segundos que mataban a Tweek por dentro— no.

—Oh, y-ya veo— murmuró con un tono triste, no sabía si debía estar feliz de que no le gustara alguien más o estar triste de que le hayan confirmado que no le correspondían; de cualquier manera continuó con el interrogatorio— ¿J-jamás te ha gustado a-alguien?

—Ahora que lo pienso, no. Supongo que no he encontrado a nadie que me llame la atención, o que tenga lo que busco— esa respuesta estaba buscando Tweek, esa pista de lo que necesitaba Craig para enamorase. Quizá y si tenía la suficiente suerte, todo lo que él pelinegro pidiera, él se lo podría ofrecer.

— ¿Y-Y que b-buscas, Craig? ¡ _gah!—_ lo ponía nervioso, pero necesitaba saberlo. Sí no, podría estar arriesgando su amistad.

—…— Craig lo miro confuso, ¿en qué momento él se volvió el interrogado?, ¿no estaban ahí por Tweek? — No sé a qué vendrá tanta pregunt…

— ¡S-Solo Curiosidad! _¡ahg!_ —Interrumpió tratando de eliminar las sospechas, pero solo recibió una mirada escéptica por parte del guitarrista — ¡s-somos amigos!, ¿a-acaso no puedo saber?

—Sí lo pones así… bueno, creo que debe ser alguien con quien me lleve realmente bien, o con que me soporte en mis peores momentos es suficiente— desvió la mirada y bebió lo que le quedaba de su cappuccino — el problema es que no conozco nadie así.

Tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca.

—Yo si— replico, refiriéndose a sí mismo. Buscó la mirada del pelinegro. El guitarrista le dedicó una mirada triste. Sus ojos mostraban cierta condescendencia, como sí hubiera entendido al fin a donde estaba yendo él rubio. Y así como conectaron miradas, el pelinegro se levantó a botar el contenedor de café y con una frialdad inconsciente, concluyó:

—No lo creo.

 _ **Si esto es el amor…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se le escapó una lágrima.

Pensó haberlo superado, pero el pasado _aún_ le dolía. Aún lo hacía querer ir a llorar bajo las almohadas y entre las sabanas. Con el deseo de que su madre lo abrazara toda la noche.

—Tweek, ¿estás bien? — preguntó acelerado Craig. No sabía que estaba pasando en un principio, mucho menos ahora.

—S-Si— se limpió la lágrima con la manga de la chaqueta del pelinegro. ¿Aun la estaba usando? ¡Carajo!, se la quitó rápidamente, _olía a él._

— ¿Estás segur…?— antes de poder terminar la frase, Tweek le devolvió su prenda. Necesitaba alejarse. Tenía que superarlo de una vez _, ¿Cuándo aprendería a dejarlo ir sí lo tenía tan cerca?_

—Craig…— tenía que alejarse _nuevamente,_ hasta que se le pasara toda esta mierda. Tomar una decisión.

— ¿Sí? — respondió desconcertado, su amigo por lo general no era tan brusco con sus acciones, pero ahora se veía decidido.

—…Voy a dejar la banda.

… _ **Entonces no quiero estar enamorado.**_

* * *

 _ **espero que les haya gustado, lamento la desaparición.**_

 _ **nos leemos beios lectores.**_

 _ **(saludos, BESOS Y ABRAZOS a mi querida Beta, en donde sea que te encuentres leyendo esto)**_

 _ **ciao~**_


	7. Be together (extra II,V)

**holiwis, queridos y hermosos lectores.**

 **antes de que me tiren tomates me maten, quiero disculparme por desaparecer asi sin dejar rastros. La escuela al fin termino, y ya puedo concentrarme en esto.**

 **realmente abandone este fic y es porque estuve a una decima de repetir el año, pero eso no es excusa.**

 **no se sì recuerden pero, en el capitulo anterior le dije a JVA98 que le haria un capi especial, y es este.**

 **el capitulo es corto, y es nada mas que un flashback que cerraria 2 cabos sueltos, que paso entre Wendy y Bebe, y porque wendy quiere cambiarse a musica.**

 **antes de comenzar el capitulo, quiero responder los reviews, el capitulo 6 dejo mas reviews que cualquier otro capitulo anterior, no espero la misma recepcion con este capitulo ya que es mas corto... pero igual no les hace daño dejar un lindo review :3**

 _ **entoces...respondiendo algunos reviews:**_

 _ **Dan:**_ _(guest), me encanta que te haya gustado tanto, es un alivio... espero verte de nuevo 3._

 ** _Guest:_** _(guest) de verdad que me gustan estos reviews cortitos pero que me hacen saber lo que les hice "sentir" al leer el capi, espero leerte de nuevo, y ojala escojas un nombre nuevo asi para no confundirte a futuro, precios ._

 ** _JVA98:_** _si, fue un review super largo, pero lo ame de principio a fin, aqui esta tu capitulo especial, lamento que sea tan cortito, pero espero que te guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo :)_

 **Karuka Hagaren:** _haruka-sama, me encanta leerte, siempre sonrio con tus comentarios, y que bueno que te hayas emocionado tanto, espero que la tardanza no sea problema y disfrutes el capitulo :3_

 _ **Kellyzelda1000:** holiwis, personita nueva y especial, que bueno que te hayas tropezado con este fic y que me dejaras un review. no llores_

mi pequeña TLOZ lover, ya veras que todo se arregla ;).

 **Sin mas preambulos, el capitulo:**

* * *

 _Déjame escapar en tus brazos,_  
 _cariño, soy tuya, (cariño, soy tuya)_  
 _El amor no viene con facilidad,_  
 _te echo tanto de menos..._

 ** _Major Lazer - Be together_**

* * *

Salió corriendo del salón.

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, el corazón lo sentía en la garganta; se tapaba la cara con miedo a que alguien más la viera, aunque todos lo intuyeran por su incesante gemir.

Sentía las miradas de los demás estudiantes que permanecían en la tarde por recursamiento o simple deseo de andar vagueando ahí. _Lo odiaba_ , odiaba que la miraran con lástima. Ya podía imaginarse los chismes que saldrían de allí, y es que a Bárbara Stevens no se le veía nunca llorar, _**no**_. Ella era muy orgullosa y fuerte para dejarse ver en tal deplorable estado.

Las mejillas rojas, los ojos hinchados, y el cabello despeinado por correr en los pasillos.

La luz del atardecer, filtrada por las ventanas del instituto, reflectaban las hebras doradas, suaves y esponjosas que heredó de su madre. Su falda se movía al compás de sus piernas delgadas, los pies le dolían por usar los botines negros de tacón de su tía, una mujer a la cual nunca en la vida la había visto sin zapatos altos. Se recriminaba su decisión de ir con los incómodos botines a la escuela. Pero _debía_ verse bien, en su mente ese era el día en el cual lo haría, _cumpliría_ su objetivo de fin de año, ese que prometió hacía tiempo, pero que nunca tuvo el coraje de completar.

En el salón solo quedaban su orgullo y Wendy Testaburguer apoyada en la pared, sin muchas expresiones por mostrar. Se sujetó del pecho de su camisa mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, aun apoyada en la pared; llevándose una mano a la cabeza y dejando que su cabello le tapara la cara, se puso a llorar como una niña. ¡¿Qué carajo acababa de hacer?!

Sentía algunas miradas provenir de la puerta aún abierta del aula. Si tenía suerte no la verían llorar como una idiota en el suelo de la clase. Oía murmullos, no sabía que decían, _le importaba una mierda_.

Esa tarde perdió mucho más que a su mejor amiga y confidente, perdió todo lo que le importaba en la vida. Su reputación, su orgullo… _su primer amor_.

Siempre lo supo. Sabía que era una soñadora al creer que le correspondería. El afecto no era algo fácil de conseguir, ahora lo entendía. Se abrazaba las piernas vestidas con calcetines largos. Los pies, ahora descalzos, le dolían como si hubiese corrido un maratón sobre clavos. Su corazón pareció llevar una carrera parecida, y ahora el simple recuerdo de ella lo hacía arder.

Apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas y las ondas de su cabello rubio le cubrieron la tristeza inmensa que mostraba su rostro.

Su cuarto se sentía igual de deprimente que su estado. Las cortinas moradas, cerradas, impedían el paso de la luz, la puerta con pestillo impedía que su madre entrara en un afán por ayudarla, y de su habitación ya no salía la acostumbrada música pop-rock de siempre, sino que Bebe era quien entonaba lúgubres quejidos.

Al otro lado de South Park Wendy entraba en su casa. Giraba la llave del pórtico de los Testaburger. Cuando entró, no pudo sentir el calor que su hogar normalmente le traía. No, todavía percibía el viento gélido de su pueblo natal en la piel, como sí el frio no quisiera dejarla ir a pesar del agradable calor que tanto el sol a punto de esconderse y su casa, desprendían.

Dejó caer la mochila a su lado, colgó su chaqueta delgada en la percha de la entrada y subió los peldaños que guiaban a su cuarto con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Uno a uno, sus pesados pies la llevaron hasta su pieza.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, se tiró en su preciada cama. Y abrazando la almohada, _lloró_ hasta quedarse dormida.

Para cuando despertó, ya era hora de ir al instituto.

Wendy jamás había tenido tantas ganas de ir a la escuela como ese día. Y más que ganas de ir, eran de ver a Bebe, _necesitaba_ hablar con ella. Mas, cuando llego a clases, se enteró de que su mejor amiga ni siquiera se había presentado, ni se presentó esa semana.

Pasaron los días, y Wendy no dejaba de insistir. Debió dejar al menos cincuenta llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes. Fue todos los días a buscarla a su casa, pero la madre de la rubia solo le decía que no estaba disponible.

A cada de día que pasaba más se esparcía el rumor de que el dúo había discutido. Algunos decían que Bebe se habría acostado con Stan, por esos tiempos el ex de la pelinegra y eso la enojó. Otros que habían discutido por el liderazgo de las porristas, y así, la lista de rumores de su supuesto enfrentamiento no acababa, y las voces en los pasillos no callaron hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana, donde Bárbara Stevens volvió a cruzar la entrada de la escuela.

Llevaba el cabello rapado en el costado, y un vestido cuadrille a juego con su chaqueta de cuero negro, los zapatos del mismo material. Su nuevo look, que parecía hacerla radiar su propia frecuencia de chica mala calló las voces de todos en el pasillo. Era un cambio de la tierra al cielo si se la comparaba con cómo había abandonado la escuela la semana pasada.

Bebe miro a todos lados con superioridad, demostrando que estaba muy por encima de cualquier rumor. Avanzó por los pasillos altiva y visualizó que, en el corredor donde su casillero se encontraba, había una chica cuya mirada la hacía débil. _Vulnerable_.

No era nadie menos que Wendy Testaburguer, quien la observaba atónita. Sorprendida y con las ganas de abrazarla para no dejarla ir nunca más en la vida. Se emocionó cuando vio que la rubia se le acercaba a paso lento.

Bebe… se atrevió a susurrar cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

Pero esta no respondió, siguió su camino dejándola atrás. En un segundo su brazo estaba firmemente sujetado por la mano de la pelinegra quien la obligó a mirarla a la cara pidiendo con sus orbes una palabra de su parte; pero solo se disculpó con el mismo medio con el cual se le exigían respuestas.

Se zafo del agarre y continúo caminado en busca de su casillero. En silencio, no se necesitaron palabras.

 _ **No, ella la dejaría ir desde ahora.**_

.

.

.

— We-wendy, _¡gah!..._ ¿pasa algo?— La voz del rubio la despertó de su trance, sentía los ojos húmedos al igual que sus mejillas. ¿Estuvo llorando?, no se dio cuenta — y-ya es nuestro _¡ngh!_ tu-turno.

— _Oh_ , lo siento, Tweek — se refregó los ojos y se paró de su asiento con energía. Le ofreció una mano al de los ojos verde _chartreuse,_ para que replicara la acción, y juntos, aun de la mano, se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora —¡vamos!

Ya no lloraría mas, las cosas comenzarían a tomar un nuevo curso, _lo podía sentir._

 _ **Pero eso es el pasado, y esto el ahora…**_

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, los amo lectores...

(saludos a mi bella beta, que lees esto donde quiera que estes... 3)


	8. Goodbye my lover, my friend (III)

**Hola papurris y queridos lectores, como se encuentran?, espero que bien y que hayan tenido felices fiestas con su familia y amigos :3**

 **bueno, se que me volví a ausentar un mes completo, pero tengo mis excusas, este capitulo estaba siendo beteado hace una semanas, pero tuvo problemas personales y no pudo mandármelo terminado antes, pero le dio el visto bueno al capitulo y lo decidí subir así como estaba (más eliminé el final original por motivos personales y lo cambié -iba a ser 110% mas dramático, pero weno...)**

 **aqui les traje un capi más o menos largo (solo 4500 palabras), pero ya teminé el capitulo que sigue y en unos dias más se lo envio a mi Beta y quedamos oki-doki**

 **Antes de seguir, quiero contestar sus reviews y decirles que antes del capitulo hay una especie de linea temporal de todo lo que ha pasado en el fic, de esa manera, no habrá que leer los capitulos anterior sí se les olvidó algo, (esto es porue se que estuve SUPER MEGA DESAPARECIDA por 3 meses)**

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANTE: ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA EN GRAN PARTE Y HACE REFERENCIAS A CAPÍTULOS DE LA SERIE DE SOUTH PARK, POR LO QUE TRATO DE MANTENERME FIEL A LO "CANON" TANTO COMO PUEDO, ES DECIR, SI, TOMARÉ LO QUE PASÓ EN EL CAPITULO DE "TWEEK X CRAIG" COMO BASE DE LA HISTORIA Y SI, PUEDEN HABER SPOILERS SÍ NO HAN VISTO EL CAPITULO, ME DISCULPO SINCERAMENTE SÍ ALGUIEN SE HACE UN SPOILER LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, PERO SÍ NO COMPRENDEN PARTE DEL FIC, ES PROBABLE QUE SE DEBA A QUE NO ESTAN ACTUALIZADOS CON SOUTH PARK. RECOMIENDO VER EL EPISODIO ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO._**

* * *

 ** _así_** ** _que, contestando algunos reviews:_**

 ** _Haruka Hagaren: Me sucede que me emociono con un fic y luego la autora o autor decide descontinuarlo o desaparecer y quedo como tonta llorando en un esquina EMO esperando a que vuelvan :c. espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho con mi ausencia xD, pero ya volví y eso es lo que importa._**

 ** _Kellyzelda1000: si, siempre respondo a los reviews, pero solo los que son dejados en el ultimo capi. Obvio que me di cuenta de que eres una fan de tloz, yo tambien lo soy, le tengo mucho amor a la saga :3, espero que te guste mucho este capitulo, lo escribí con mucho love ;3_**

 ** _JVA98: ERROR ERROR ERROR!, ninguna teoria es correcta, pero mas abajito te lo explico ;3. Me llega justo al corazón que te haya gustado, my friend ;w;, y aqui seguimos un poco más con esta historia..._**

* * *

 ** _LINEA TEMPORAL:_**

 ** _hace un año atras:_**

 ** _-Bebe se confiesa a Wendy y esta la rechaza, pero poco después se da cuenta de sus sentimientos_**

 ** _\- Tweek comienza a sentir algo por Craig, pero decide alejarse de él, dejando de ser mejores amigos._**

 ** _\- Nicole deja el pueblo, Token es el unico chico negro, cartman aprovecha esto para burlarse de él. Token deja de cantar._**

 ** _año actual de la historia:_**

 ** _-Craig, Token y Clyde toman el electivo de música y crean una banda, tweek entra con ellos a pesar de no tener aptitudes musicales._**

 ** _-Craig comienza a cantar. Bebe les invita a cantar en su fiesta de fin de semestre._**

 ** _\- Tweek tiene malas notas y comienza a estar en peligro de repetir por música, Craig le aconseja cambiar de electivo._**

 ** _-Tweek y Wendy deciden cambiarse de electivo._**

 ** _-Tweek deja la banda por comenzar a sentir de nuevo amor por Craig._**

* * *

 _Adiós_ _, mi amor,_

 _adiós_ _, mi amiga._

 _Habías sido la correcta,_

 _habías sido la correcta para mi._

 _Estoy tan vacío, amor, estoy tan vacío..._

 ** _Goodbye my lover - James Blunt_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fueron amigos. No, más bien..._**

 ** _._**

 _Un Paso. Dos Pasos. Tres Pasos._

 _Un choque y un suspiro._

Ni siquiera un señal obscena de su parte. No, solo un suspiro y una mirada vacía.  
 **Craig estaba raro**. No había por donde mirarlo para obviar el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba; pero sinceramente, estaba mejor que ayer.

Eso no significa que de alguna manera se pueda ver al pelinegro caminar como _zombie,_ chocando con tanto idiota en el pasillo del instituto que se le cruzará en el camino, como algo "positivo"; por el contrario, simplemente, era bueno ver que ya, a día viernes, Craig se encontraba haciendo algo por la vida -aunque sea arrastrarse entre clase y clase sin animo ni de pestañear.  
Cuando lo vi ayer, jueves, por ahí entre las siete u ocho de la tarde, realmente no creí que fuera él.  
Era tan OoC* de su parte, el fundirse boca arriba con la cama de Clyde, cantando cada canción EMO-suicida/romántica que su celular tenía para darle.  
Me asuste bastante cuando Clyde me llamó con un tono de entre irritación y terror. Un " _Tienes que venir. Ahora... Es Craig_ " fue mas que suficiente para tomar mis llaves y teléfono para correr a casa de Clyde sin importarme como de apoco la ligera nevada se volvía cada vez mas fuerte.  
No hizo falta más, tampoco es como que el castaño no me hubiera colgado a penas terminada la frase, pero da igual.  
No era la primera vez que Craig tenia un "corto circuito", como Clyde y yo le apodamos al estado gótico "odio-a-todo-el-mundo" que el guitarrista tenía, pero ciertamente, el más fuerte.

Tweek siempre dijo que más que amigos, _somos una familia_. Y es probable que sea verdad. Craig es un chico emocionalmente "estable" (según èl, obvio), cuyo "pequeño, simple y aburrido" mundo solo podía ser sacudido en pequeñas ocasiones, que no salían de las que cuentas con los dedos de las manos. Por lo tanto, Craig era el típico adolescente rebelde que cada familia tiene, y por ende, Clyde y yo sus padres (que conste que no es algo oficial ni de mi gusto, pero de serlo, somos mamá-Clyde y papá-Token, **¡no al revés**!)

Volviendo a la tarde de ayer…

Subí las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la imagen de un irritado Clyde (también conocido como, _irritatus Clydus_ ) y un a punto de cortarse las venas, Craig (o, _Stan modus Craigus_ ). Clyde se encontraba en la silla de su escritorio, girando en ella y contando hasta diez para calmarse, ¿el motivo de su enojo? Simple, Craig. El pelinegro se había apoderado de la cama -repleta de peluches- del baterista, y sí no me equivoco, Craig odiaba esa pieza y esa cama con toda su alma por ser tan aniñadas y probablemente un poco porque Tweek, dios sepa porque, pensaba que los peluches cobrarían vida y lo tratarían de matar y dominar el mundo. _Blah, blah, blah_... Cosas que solo Craig podría escuchar con toda atención y/o aprenderse al cien por ciento.

En fin, mientras Craig se volvía uno con la cama de mi mejor amigo, yo me senté en el suelo, frente al propietario de la casa.

— Llegó y sin decirme siquiera "hola" se lanzó a mi cama— no hubo necesidad ni de que preguntará para que Clyde comenzará a relatar lo que sucedió. A veces me sorprende lo cercano que somos; casi nos leíamos la mente — se niega a decirme que pasó y solo ha estado escuchando música y abrazando al _Señor Perro_. Tengo una leve sospecha de que...

— Tweek — sentencie.

— Si...— respondió calmado. Realmente nos leíamos la mente a veces.

Clyde comenzó a jugar con mis cortas rastas mientras esperaba alguna continuación a nuestra conversación, pero la verdad no sabría que decir sí Craig no hablaba. Lentamente el silencio cambió por la voz de pelinegro. Con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose en solo la letra que los audífonos le entregaban.

— _There's an energy,_ _w_ _hen you hold me,_ _w_ _hen you touch me_ _…_ _It's so powerful_ — susurró cada silaba con cierta emoción desconocida para nosotros. Era increíble lo desconocido que se volvía cuando cantaba, era como si fuera otro Craig. — _I_ _can feel it,_ _w_ _hen you hold me,_ _w_ _hen you touch me,_ _ **It's so powerful**_ — Sinceramente, no me imagino que pudo haber sucedido para ponerlo en este estado.

— Eh, ¿Que crees que deberíamos de hacer? ¿Que pudo haber hecho Tweek, o quien sea, para dejarlo así?— Preguntó Clyde, sin detenerse de juguetear con mi cabello. No tenia respuesta, pero sí una noción de lo que se debía de llevar a cabo.

— Solo nos queda intentar hablar con él — Me paré de mi puesto en el piso de la habitación, sintiendo como las manos de mi mejor amigo delicadamente se alejaban de mi cabecera. Me dirigí en paso lento y seguro a donde el guitarrista y cantante, ahora principal de la banda, se encontraba.

—... _Powerful_ — antes de que siguiera cantando, aparte uno de sus audífonos, consiguiendo que el pelinegro abriera su ojo derecho. Su mirada me preguntaba sin palabras que carajos quería, y yo claro, no iba a dejarlo sin respuesta.

— ¿Nos vas a contar que te pasa? — algo autoritario, le pregunte a Craig lo que tanto Clyde como yo queríamos saber. Pero solo respondió con un "que molesto". Cerro los ojos y le subió el volumen a la música para compensar la perdida de su audífono derecho — Mira, normalmente no nos importaría tanto que te de un corto circuito...— le quite el audífono izquierdo que le quedaba y continué — pero dado que estas jodiendole la existencia a la persona mas irritante de South Park, no puedo dejarte así.

El "Mamá Clyde me joderá a mi sí no averiguo que te ocurre y te saco de su cuarto", quedo sin ser pronunciado, pero implícito. Craig parecía entender mi delicada situación, y dispuesto un poco más a colaborar con la causa.

— Realmente no veo que puedan hacer algo _ahora...—_ se sentó en la cama, aun con "Señor Perro", el peluche de Clyde, su favorito; entre los abrazos, apoyando su cabeza en la del muñeco — pero esta bien…

Regresando nuevamente a mi posición frente a Clyde, espere a que el pelinegro se animara a continuar. Soltó un suspiro, recorrió con la mirada la pieza del castaño hasta encontrarse con nosotros. Probablemente buscaba una forma de zafarse, pero al vernos expectantes a sus siguientes palabras, volvió a suspirar y comenzó a hablar.

— Es Tweek…— soltó apenado Craig.

— Ya, ¿y?— dijo Clyde con simpleza habitual.

— ¿Como que "ya, ¿y?"?— grito irritado el pelinegro lanzándole un peluche directo a la cabeza del baterista; seguro esperaba que nos mortificáramos o algo; pero era bastante obvio que solo el rubio del cual se había auto proclamado mejor amigo, era la causa de sus penas. Esos dos andaban raro, y tanto Clyde como yo nos habíamos dado cuenta. Era bastante obvio en realidad, su historia era bastante confusa, primero se pelearon a matar incitados por el grupo de Cartman (dos veces), luego de un buen tiempo, Tweak, se unió y nos hicimos un grupo "oficial" (ya que al parecer, para ser un grupo reconocido en este pueblucho, debía estar integrado por al menos cuatro personas. Era casi una regla no escrita) Luego de eso paso la crisis del **noviazgo** **falso** , o **"Caso: Creek"** como nosotros lo apodamos; es posible que, sea precisamente eso, lo que nos lleva hasta lo que sucede hoy.

Hace unos, _hmm..._ Me atrevería a decir, 5 años, Craig y Tweek, quienes en ese momento todavía no eran tan amigos, a penas _conocidos especiales_ , sí es que ese término existía, se enfrentaron al mundo del yaoi.  
Todos los chicos los pasamos mal, pero ellos, víctimas absolutas de las chicas/fujoshis, se llevaron la peor parte. Luego de darse cuenta de que fingir una ruptura solo mandó al noventa por ciento del pueblo a un pozo de tristeza (osea, todos se pusieron _Stan Modus_ ), decidieron mantener una relación falsa. Obligados a pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, de forma demasiado intima para la edad, era más que obvio que la evolución de su pseudo-amistad fuera apresurada.  
Pasaron de salir una que otra vez a salir casi todos los fines de semana. De apenas saludarse en el pasillo a caminar juntos de la mano todos los días, entrando a la escuela y saliendo de ella. Pasaron de ser nada a todo en muy poco tiempo. Ni se dieron cuenta el momento en el cual se volvieron el mundo del otro.

El falso noviazgo que mantuvieron, poco a poco se convirtió en parte de la rutina, y fingir preocupación por el otro, una realidad. Clyde y yo vimos como, con el tiempo, pasaron de ser dos buenos actores que reproducían un papel vacío, a sentir algo real. Y el primero en caer, lamentablemente fue Tweek.

Es un hecho, no puedes pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, llegar a ser tan íntimo con alguien sin terminar sintiendo algo. Lamentablemente, el primero en enamorarse pierde, y Tweek se dio cuenta de ello tarde, muy tarde.  
Clyde me contó que él rubio se le había acercado alguna vez preguntándole sobre el amor, obviamente el castaño sonrió, y sin saber a donde se dirigía su pregunta, contestó. Sí no estas seguro de que siente esa persona, solo puedes preguntar, no hay otra manera de saberlo..."pero no vayas a presionar sí no te corresponde, a veces lo mejor es sólo alejarte", fue lo que le dijo.  
Obviamente Tweek siguió las instrucciones que le dieron, y a los días notamos una diferencia.

Y una mañana, ya no entraron de la mano a la escuela, ni almorzaron juntos, tampoco se mandaron mensajitos durante clases. Craig lo buscaba, pero Tweek ya no respondía. Solo se alejaba. Cada día mas. Le evitaba en los pasillos, siempre excusándose con algo. Comenzó a sentarse con otras personas, y a hacer los trabajos con quien tuviera más cerca. Y para cuando acabo la semana, la mano del guitarrista, a la salida de la escuela, ya no buscaba más la del rubio.

 **Pasaron de nada a todo, y de todo a nada en un pestañeo.** Es algo sorprendente, el que siguieran llamándose mejores amigos.

— ¿Tan obvio soy? — la voz del pelinegro me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su pregunta parecía ir para sí mismo.

— Pues, si — una respuesta vaga que dañó el orgullo de alma impredecible de Craig, salió disparada de la boca de mi mejor amigo. Ahora sentado con el respaldo de la silla en el frente y apoyándose flojamente en este con sus dos brazos. Su respuesta sólo recibió un chasquido con la lengua y un "como sea" venenoso.

— Continua — ordené, mirando fijamente a ambos, uno nunca sabe cuando podrían empezar a pelear. Como un hijo rebelde con su madre. _Tsk_. De nuevo esa comparación.

— Bueno, Tweek... Él... — un suspiro, _otra vez_ — él dejó la banda— casi derrotado, dejó caer los hombros y agacho la cabeza, ocultando la mirada en el pelaje de Señor Perro, negándose a cambiar la facción inexpresiva que siempre llevaba.

— ¡¿Que que?!, ¡¿dejó la banda?! — mirando fijamente al pelinegro, la voz -aguda- de Clyde subió de tono inesperadamente dejándonos casi sordos — _¿p-porq..._ ¡¿como es posible?! — dudando, dirigió su mirada a mi esta vez; Cuestionándome cosas que eran imposibles para mi, saber.

Quisiera poder contestarle, pero solo una persona tenia la respuesta en este cuarto, y ese era Craig, quien seguía ocultando el rostro evitando la mirada de nosotros, probablemente quisiera evitar mas interrogatorios, pero era imposible con Clyde (y yo) ahí. El castaño le buscaba la mirada _zafiro azulado_ del pelinegro; no faltó mucho para que el _pecan_ de los ojos de Clyde se encontraran con la vista de quien tenia todas las respuestas. Suplicantes, sus orbes ahogaban preguntas que ansiaban ser contestadas. Y al cabo de unos segundos, los labios del pelinegro comenzaron a soltar frases cortas que relataban los hechos ocurridos esa tarde, mientras que fuera de la ventana, la nieve comenzaba a caer cada vez más fuerte.

— Él... quería dejar Música y cambiar a Artes Visuales. Supongo que debería haberme dado cuenta en ese momento — una sonrisa amarga domino su rostro una milésima de segundo, pero duro lo suficiente para que lo notáramos — y tiene cita para mañana con la coordinadora de mierda… va a ir con la perra de Testaburguer, y…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— … solo le invite un café a la plaza y de la nada se puso _lu-lunatico_ , gritando que dejaría la banda...— un quiebre en su voz al pronunciar la palabra mas odiada por el rubio se pudo escuchar claramente a pesar del esfuerzo del pelinegro por ocultarlo — ni siquiera dijo algo. Solo salio corriendo. — completo la frase desbloqueando la pantalla del celular que denotaba como fondo de pantalla una foto de el rubio y él. Y con nostalgia y un gesto con los hombros, continuó su relato — luego de eso, comenzó a nevar más fuerte, pero Tweek lanzo mi chaqueta al suelo cubierto de nieve. Y estaba húmeda… tenía frio; este era el lugar mas cercano al cual podía caer...

Nuevamente, Craig se dejo caer en la cama del castaño; pero esta vez, con la pantalla del celular contra su pecho. Ese pequeño detalle llamo la curiosidad de Clyde, quien luego me miro con una sonrisa culpable dejándome saber que ya había resuelto el misterio. _Al igual que yo._

— Se que esto no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero… que Tweek se fuera, no afecta en sí a la banda; objetivamente hablando, claro. — no lo veía, pero podía sentir como Craig me miraba con cierto odio por lo que decía, pero era la verdad. Más le afectaba a él que a nosotros — incluso, sí como dices, Tweek se va a Artes, entonces le ira mejor ahí que en Música con nosotros, después de todo, solo entró en el electivo porque nosotros tres estábamos ahí, ¿No?, ¿o acaso Tweek no es mejor en Artes que en Música?

Mi pregunta lo dejó reflexionando posiblemente, al fin y al cabo, era verdad, era él mismo guitarrista el que estaba armando drama. Ahora, por lo que se, Tweek grita y corre de todo, y eso explicaría, en parte, su reacción, **pero** , él rubio normalmente huye de todo, menos… _Craig_. Pero de eso ya hablaríamos con él, por ahora, el objetivo principal era arreglar a Craig y ver que hacíamos con la banda, después de todo, en unas semanas más tocaríamos en la fiesta de fin de semestre de Bebe.

Suspire pesadamente, luego de que Craig murmurara lo que parecía ser un "tienes razón". Al menos parece comprender la situación. Bien, ahora lo importante era reemplazar, por más terrible que sonará eso para el pelinegro, a Tweek. Necesitábamos una segunda guitarra desde que Craig comenzó a cantar, después de todo, concentrarse en tocar un increíble solo mientras se canta puede ser realmente agotador, y necesita de practica el llevarlo a cabo; lo hablo desde la experiencia.

— ¿Clyde? — Llamé a mi mejor amigo — se que esto sonará algo duro — continué, pero mirando a Craig para hacerle saber que también iba dirigido a el — pero, ¿crees que alguien quiera unirse a la banda como guitarra complementaria?… ¿quizá corista para apoyarme o algo?, necesitamos llenar el vacío de Tweek.

— Ah… bueno, siempre esta Bebe, ¿sabes? Bebe es increíble, tanto en la guitarra como cantando y — un chasquido de lengua le interrumpió, llamándonos la atención.

— Solo lo dices porque le tienes ganas — no podría estar más de acuerdo con el pelinegro que en este momento. Era bastante obvio, no importa cuanto Clyde lo tratara de ocultar o tapar con que solo son amigos, se le notaba a leguas que le gustaba la rubia de caramelos por ojos. Le brillaba el rostro y se iluminaba su sonrisa con solo hablar de ella; y cuando la chica pasaba cerca de él, sin siquiera rozarle, se sonrojaba hasta la médula.  
— N-no, no es cierto — se le tiñeron las mejillas y su voz se distorsionó hasta volverse aun más molesta de lo que era. Agarrando el peluche que hace unos minutos Craig le había lanzado, gritó — ¡callate, Craig!— y le estampó el muñeco en la cara.  
— Solo te enojas por que sabes que es verdad — a la mueca venenosa que llevaba le siguió un lanzamiento del peluche que ya había impactado en el rostro, devuelta a su dueño.

Y así siguieron unos minutos, con su forcejeo infantil y unas que otras frases sueltas variadas del "te gusta" y "no me gusta". Pero mientras ellos desperdiciaban el tiempo, yo analizaba la propuesta de Clyde.  
Si, Bebe era una chica inteligente, moderna, capaz y talentosa, sin enumerar las posibilidades que se nos presentarían teniendo una "chica linda" en la banda; es una realidad, cualquier banda con una chica linda, tiene más probabilidades de éxito que una que no, y eso sumado a tu talento musical, nos abría puertas que antes no habríamos podido siquiera imaginar. Por lo que se y he visto, la chica tenia un muy buen manejo de la guitarra, no se comparaba al talento innato que Craig poseía, pero por algo se empezaba; además, tenía una muy buena voz, no era la siguiente Cristina Aguilera, pero tenía una excelente base y registro de agudos. Tal vez con algo de ensayo y clases de canto, la rubia podría hasta tener una carrera musical por sí misma. Pero por como estaba en el momento, era perfecta para la banda.  
Decidido, con una misión clara y concisa, llamé a Clyde y le pedí que contactará a Bebe. La necesitábamos y ahora. Este asunto debía quedar zanjado ese mismo día, debíamos comenzar a ensayar lo más pronto posible. Estar todos en sintonía, _a un mismo ritmo_ , costaría, y en especial con ella, ya que nunca habíamos ensayado juntos antes, siempre trabajó con Red en música.

—Dice que ya viene— informó Clyde, cortando la llamada y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Se le notaba que quería verla. Podía engañar a cualquiera menos a mi, realmente estaba enamorado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y más batallas infantiles y de lanzamiento indiscriminado de peluches, Bebe hizo su entrada. El sonido del timbre y la voz de Clyde que se perdía en el pasillo dejando un rastro de lo que pudo ser "yo atiendo" nos dejó saber que había llegado.

La chica vestía probablemente cada pieza invernal jamás creada. Gorro, chaqueta, guantes, pantalones y botines de nieve. Y como guinda del pastel, una bufanda. La rubia realmente parecía una...

— Pareces una puta esquimal — si, eso mismo, Craig. La ropa de Bebe estaba húmeda, y aun habían algunos copos de nieve, enredados en sus bucles dorados y en la piel de animal sintética que adornaba la capucha de la chaqueta rosa pastel que llevaba.  
—¿Era realmente necesario el "Puta", Craig? — ni parecía molesta, lo decía por puro reflejo. Se notaba que ya había pasado mucho tiempo entre nosotros.

Una a una, las ropas que conformaban la teñida invernal fueron cayendo sobre un mueble de Clyde. De apoco, la figura delgada y femenina de Bebe se iba mostrando. Lo que para nosotros era bastante normal, pero lo que tenía loco al castaño. No le quitaba los ojos de encima. De la manera mas descarada que había, la observaba atentamente.

— Lamento quitarme las ropas aquí, pero ni de joda me las sacaba sin antes entrar en calor — se excuso media bromeando, y haciendo un gesto de que tenia frío. Lentamente la dulce mirada de la rubia se transformó en una de duda — Hey, ¿Y Tweek?

Las buenas vibras y el alegre humor que habían llegado con la guitarrista se fueron al carajo. El aire tenso y una mirada oscura y zafiro dejaban en claro que algo había pasado con el rubio.

— Tweek dejó la banda. Cambio a Artes — resolvió con un tono triste el castaño que se encontraba a mi lado — por eso te llamamos.  
Me levanté de mi asiento en el suelo, para poder hablar frente a frente con Bárbara.  
— Queremos que te nos unas, Beb-  
— "Quieren", querrás decir — me interrumpió una voz que ya conocía desde muchos años. Su tono dejaba en claro que, a pesar de que quería a Tweek de vuelta, en realidad, aceptaba a Bebe dentro de la banda. Simplemente no quería un 'reemplazo', quería una 'adición' común y normal, como sí su mejor amigo siguiera aquí.  
— Y sí... ¿te propongo un trato, Craig? — la voz perspicaz de la rubia se dejó escuchar. Al parecer Clyde le había comentado la delicada situación con Craig en este momento.

—¿Que propones, Blondón?— interesado, Craig se sentó de nuevo con Señor Perro como apoyo, pero esta vez con una mano apoyada en su rodilla, equilibrando el rostro para ver fijamente a quien le proponía una solución.

— De seguro debe ser duro para ti que yo sólo entre en la banda y reemplace a tu amigo. Y probablemente creas que le dolerá a Tweek que sí al unirme a ustedes saquen mejores notas en música que sin él... — la chica nos conocía bien, después de un año y medio con nosotros, ya parecía saber las mañas y excentricidades de cada integrante del grupo. _Clyde le enseñó bien_ — te propongo que, en clases, yo no sea parte de la banda. No tocaré con ustedes, me mantendré como hasta ahora. Pero extraoficialmente, seré un miembro. ¿te parece?

Un chasquido de lengua y un "Como quieras" tranquilo, nos hizo saber que teníamos un trato. O eso creíamos…

— Ahora, ustedes — Bebe nos señaló a todos, con una sonrisa orgullosa y brillante — necesito pedirles un favor.

— ¡Lo que sea, Bebe! — habló el arrastrad- perdón, enamorado, con una mano en alto, y una sonrisa que competía con la de la Rubia.

— En mi fiesta...— expectantes, la miramos. ¿que podría pedirnos? — quiero cantar una canción.

— ¡¿Una canción?!, así como, ¿para dedicársela a alguien? — preguntó el de orbes pecan, que parecían brillar. Quizá se imaginaba que se la dedicarían o algo así. O quizá, simplemente la posibilidad de tocar con la rubia lo ponía así. No se.

— _M_ _mm, si. Algo así_ — algo sonrojada respondió. El caramelo de sus ojos parecía derretirse. Y el sutil bailoteo de dedos nerviosos, la hacían ver tímida. Ya veo lo que tenía tan mal a Clyde. Es increíble la transición de chica ruda capaz de romperte la cara sí la jodes a la de una tierna y dulce que te derrite. Clyde, lo tienes difícil — Por favor. Es solo una canción.  
— No tenemos problema. ¿No es cierto, chicos? — les pregunte con animo, pero solo recibí un _"_ _M_ _e importa un carajo"_ de un pelinegro que de nuevo se ponía a escuchar música y un _"_ _L_ _o que se_ _a_ _por ti... bebe"_ tímido de parte de mi mejor amigo — _Hmm_ , Ahora que lo pienso, ni si quiera hemos comenzado la lista de canciones para tu fiesta. Bueno, no hubo tiempo, después de todo nos lo pediste hoy en la mañana.

— ¿Y si comenzamos ahora, Token? — sonriente como siempre, Clyde sugirió, Mientras daba vueltas en la silla de escritorio. Ya veía que se caería en cualquier momento.

— No me parece tan mala idea — le sonreí al castaño — ¿Señor Tucker, nos honraría con su presencia, por favor? — mire burlonamente al pelinegro, quien solo se levanto de mala gana, y aun con Señor Perro en un brazo, me sacó el dedo medio. Ya se parecía más al Craig que todos odiamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó la tarde, entre risas y peleas infantiles. Clyde se cayó de la silla, como predije, terminó sentándose con nosotros en el suelo de la habitación, frente a su ventanal; pero al lado de la rubia. Al pasar las horas, acabamos con una lista de canciones suficientemente largas para por lo menos quince minutos de show. Pero algo aún nos faltaba, algo que nunca se nos había pasado por la cabeza antes…

— Oigan, ¿Y cual es el nombre de la banda? — preguntó inocente, Bebe. Sinceramente nunca lo habíamos discutido, ¿Para que?, jamás tocamos fuera de la sala de música y el garaje de Clyde. Nos parecía ridículo ser como el grupo de Stan, quienes habían decidido (obligados por Cartman) a revivir a FingerBang. Pero aparentemente, ahora resultaba que tener un nombre no era tan mala idea.

— La verdad, no tenemos uno. Jamas pensamos que sería remotamente necesario para una banda de secundaría — le fui honesto, pero no parecía para nada decepcionada, mas bien decidida. _Quizá tenía una idea._

— ¿Que tal: Clyde y los Clydes? — Dijo el castaño, bromeando. Espero.

— ¿Que tal sí te jodes? — respondió Craig. A lo que Bebe se rio, y como en reacción en cadena, Clyde se sonrojo y miró enojado a Craig (supongo yo, que porque le hizo ver mal frente a la rubia).

— Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta, Clyde. Ahora, continuemos seriamente, por favor — realmente eran irritantes, y cuidar de ellos no hacía más que agotarme, pero, para ser sincero, no los cambiaría por nada. _Solo desearía que Tweek estuviera aquí._

De la nada, el ringtone proveniente del celular de Bebe, se escuchó en la habitación. Era Blackout de Breathe Carolina. Unos segundos pasaron y la conversación entre la nueva integrante de la banda y su madre culminó en la rubia anunciando que se iba.

— Es mejor que nos vayamos todos sí no queremos quedar atrapados en la tormenta que se acerca — pronunció preocupada, mientras comenzaba a ponerse de a poco todas las capas de ropa con las que llegó.

— ...¿"atrapados en la tormenta"?...atrapados… " _Trapped"_ … _¿Trapped in the Storm?_ — modularon los labios de Clyde — ¡eso es!, ¡Trapped in the Storm!, ¡¿acaso no es genial?!

— De hecho… suena bien — dijo Craig. No lo puedo creer, ¿Craig aceptando una idea proveniente de Clyde? ¡Wow!, realmente estaba OoC. Pero es que hasta a mi me gustó la idea, y se veía por la sonrisa coqueta de Bebe, que ella también.

— Bien, decidido. Trapped in the Storm será— dije confiado, con la mano en el centro del circulo que siempre formamos. Realmente _me gustaba el nombre._

— ¡Si! — Cyde puso su mano sobre la mia, seguido de Craig y Bebe. Juntos gritamos el nuevo nombre de la banda. Quisiera que Tweek estuviera aquí. Con nosotros, con su mano alzada gritando "Trapped in the Storm" a todo pulmón.

Al final, nos fuimos todos a casa; Craig y yo le pedimos prestadas algunas chaquetas y cortavientos a Clyde para poder atravesar la tormenta seguros.

Y todo eso nos lleva a hoy, viernes y en el pasillo del instituto. Clyde estaba más que feliz, y yo también. Solo nos faltaba que Craig superará su asunto con Tweek. Hablando del rubio, el castaño y yo quedamos de hablar con él; aún hay preguntas por responder.

Pero, nuevamente… _Craig está raro._ Pero ya nos hablaría de ello. Creo. Sigo sintiendo que Craig nos oculta algo, ¿Pero que es?

 **.**

 _ **Eran amigos, pero ya no era lo mismo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **estare ansiosa de leer sus reviews, o ver que me pusieron FAV o FOLLOW :3**

 **para los y las fanaticas de POM/PDM, estoy escribiendo una historia más o menos corta en ese fandom, son bienvenid s a leerla si quieren, se llama "Only Human" y es un UA Humano, más informacion en la misma historia, que debería de estar subiendo el primer capitulo en la tarde o noche de hoy.**

 **Gracias por leer, mis amores, espero leerlos de nuevo.**

 **Ciao~**


	9. What the heart wants

**Hola, buenas, vuelvo con el nuevo capitulo para este fic.**

 **Lamento la demora, tenía el capitulo listo como hace mil años, pero había olvidado subirlo por concertrarme en mi otra historia (Only Human) donde ya llevo 5 capitulos nwnU (Lo siento :c)**

 **Solo dejaré el capitulo y me iré.**

* * *

 _Y contra todo pronóstico ganaré,  
Guárdate tu consejo, porque no escucharé,_  
 _puede que tengas razón pero no me importa,_  
 _hay un millón de razones_  
 _por las que debería perder la esperanza contigo,_  
 _pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere._

 ** _The heart wants what it wants - Selena Gomez_**

* * *

— ¿Así que quieren cambiarse de electivo?, ¿no? — Tweek y Wendy asintieron tímidamente a la pregunta. Ambos estaban sentados frente al escritorio de pino de la coordinadora Grisel. — ya veo…

La coordinadora y jefa de estudios era una mujer bastante baja, no salía del metro sesenta, a pesar de llevar tacones altos. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, y usaba unos lentes _vintage_ inspirados en los años '70, negros y con sutiles detalles color blanco. Era increíblemente delgada, sus piernas parecían alambres colgando de la tela de sus ropas. A Wendy le parecía que la teñida que usaba no era acorde a su edad, la cual suponía que superaba los cuarenta. _Noup_ , ese vestido era muy corto, ¡y al carajo la edad! ¿Cómo la dejaban entrar así al instituto? ¡Ni su falda de porrista se veía así, por el amor a Dios!

Sobre el gran escritorio de madera, la mujer dejó dos papeles impresos con lo que parecía una matrícula o algo por el estilo. Ambos jóvenes tomaron un ejemplar; Wendy lo leyó rápidamente, _tenía razón_ , era una matrícula; bastante simple, en realidad.

— Necesito que completen ambos documentos. Una vez hecho, podrán comenzar a asistir a las clases de su electivo correspondiente a partir del próximo semestre, ¿les parece? — Tweek asintió nuevamente, con tal de ya no estar en Música, le bastaba. Necesitaba subir sus notas. Por otro lado, su compañera estaba frustrada. Ella quería entrar la próxima semana, necesitaba aunque sea una clase _junto a Bebe_ , pero tendría que soportar todo el verano (que en South Park no es verano, más bien, invierno sin chimeneas, nada más). Había esperado ya un año y medio, casi. _¿Que son unas cuantas semanas esperando por una oportunidad de hablarle?,_ exclamó la conciencia de Wendy, pero no quiso escucharla ni mucho menos seguir aplazando lo que debía de pasar. Aún más importante, _tenía miedo,_ miedo de perderla para siempre. Ya habían pasado meses desde esa confesión fallida. _Sí tan solo hubiera sido más valiente, todo sería distinto._ Jamás debió dejarla salir de ese salón, ni mucho menos dejar de insistir. ¿Habría alguna diferencia de haberla seguido buscando?, probablemente. Ahora solo quedaba continuar, mirando al frente y trabajando con lo que tenía a la mano. Quizá aún había una oportunidad, y por más pequeña que fuera, Wendy la iba a aprovechar.

— ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de comenzar la próxima semana? — preguntó ya casi rendida a que tendría que pasar las vacaciones esperando regresar a clases solo por la rubia.

— ¿"La próxima semana", dices? Bueno, normalmente los alumnos prefieren cambiar clases y electivos en un nuevo semestre, les ayuda a acostumbrarse al cambio. Comenzar desde cero — la mujer observaba cuidadosamente a la pelinegra. Sus irises oscuros perforaban con la vista a través de los lentes convexos, superponiendo su mirada en trayectoria a los nerviosos y verdosos orbes que se encontraban del otro lado — Pero… supongo que mientras el joven Tweak esté de acuerdo, no debería de haber problema. Ahora, ¿estás dispuesto, Tweek?

Tweek se sintió observado. Paranoico. Paseaba la mirada por la pequeña oficina de la coordinadora. Era blanca, blanquísima, salvo las cortinas verde opaco. Pensaba, _¿realmente quería cambiarse esa misma semana?_ , no lo sabía, quería despedirse de sus amigos y contarles sobre su cambio de electivo, pero quizá Craig ya les había notificado. No estaba seguro. Después de todo, también habían otras clases con las que podía compartir su decisión, o incluso hacerlo fuera de horario escolar. Sin embargo, no tendría ninguna otra clase con los cuatro juntos. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?, comenzaba a retractarse. Temeroso del cambio, ya no se sentía tan decidido como antes, le hacía falta _algo,_ y no estaba seguro. Esta ni siquiera había sido su idea desde un principio, ¿O sí? Pero lo necesitaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. _Lo observaban._ Querían una respuesta. Se ahogaba, _eran los nervios._

 _¿Un ataque de pánico? ¿Ahora?,_ _ **demonios.**_ Su mente le pedía que se tranquilizara pero le costaba hasta pensar. Respiró hondo, una y otra vez hasta calmar su agitado corazón. Se sentía débil por alterarse ante tan poco, o más bien, _patético._ Sabía a quién necesitaba, pero no iba a llamarlo. No, debía ser fuerte por una vez en su vida y comenzar a recuperarse de las caídas solo. Con la vista borrosa y los nudillos blancos de tanto cerrar el puño miro a la coordinadora.

— Yo…— Su voz sonaba distorsionada. Tosió un poco, aclarando la garganta y miró a la pelinegra. Debía haber una razón muy fuerte para que alguien quisiera cambiarse así de mal y tan rápido. No podían ser notas, Wendy compartía el primer puesto de la clase con Kyle. Entonces, _¿Que era?_ Ya se lo preguntaría una vez fuera de ese cuarto, que le recordaba un manicomio. Quizá le invitaría un café. Sentía que se lo debía. Pero por mientras tenía respuestas que necesitaban ser pronunciadas. Con esfuerzo, entreabrió los labios rosados y rasgados por el frio y su voz fluyó lenta pero segura, como el vuelo de una mariposa— Si, la próxima _¡ngh!_ semana está bien.

— Excelente — la coordinadora tomó dos lápices de pasta azules y se los pasó a los adolescentes. Aun miraba al rubio, era ciertamente un alumno extraño al cual jamás vio en su oficina. _Parecía invisible_ — Tengan, rellenen con la información correcta y ya habrán cambiado de electivo.

Tweek corrió la mirada de su hoja hacia la porrista, quien le sonreía coqueta y agradecida. Sus labios bajo una capa de _gloss_ coral-amaryllis parecían modular un "Gracias, Tweek". El rubio se sonrojó, realmente la chica era preciosa. Un rostro moreno adornado con un lunar bajo el mentón y en su mejilla izquierda, junto con una mirada firme pero delicada, a Tweek le parecía algo asiática. De la nada, el de los irises _chartreuse_ se vio a sí mismo contando las largas pestañas de su compañera. Enserio necesitaba comenzar a concentrarse más en la chica. No la recordaba tan hermosa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos? Se sentían como años. Recuerdos de la niñez de cuando toda la clase jugaba en el patio de la escuela le saltaron a la memoria. Desde hace muchos años que no compartía con la morena que tenía a su lado, el período hizo su parte para mostrar las diferencias entre las chicas y los chicos, y alejar ambos géneros.

Se dio cuenta que desperdiciaba tiempo y volvió a su tarea, recorriendo con la mirada las preguntas que en el documento salían, nada difícil. ¿Su nombre?, Tweek Tweak. ¿Edad?, desdieseis años. ¿Clase?, primer año de secundaria. ¿Electivo actual y próximo?, Música y Artes Visuales. ¿Motivos del cambio? … notas y alejarse de un pelinegro sexy que tocaba la guitarra como los dioses. Sí, eso sonaba bastante mal. Gracias a Dios que era un campo opcional.

— Bien, ya terminé — la pelinegra le entrego su hoja a la coordinadora junto con su bolígrafo. Tweek se distrajo unos segundos analizando la letra de Wendy. Le parecía muy femenina y ordenada a comparación de la suya. Su escritura era desordenada, las letras "A" parecían "O", y viceversa. El final de cada frase parecía más un garabato sin sentido creado por un niño, a la caligrafía de un adolescente con años de práctica en el lenguaje — ¿Y tú, Tweek?

— ¡ah!, ¡s-s-s-si! — De nuevo regresó a la realidad. Se paró de la silla y replicó a la animadora, para luego despedirse y agradecerle a la coordinadora por todo. Y una vez afuera, al fin pudo soltar un "¡gah!" ahogado. Realmente no quería seguir gritando frente a la mujer, lo vería como un loco, siendo que jamás la había visto fuera de lo que eran las inauguraciones y presentaciones del instituto.

Ambos secundarios caminaron juntos y en silencio por los pasillos del instituto. Al rubio le pareció muy interesante el piso de la institución por primera vez; estaba conformado por cuadros blancos y negros _, como un ajedrez gigante._ Como si fuera un peón, Tweek saltaba los cuadros blancos, evitando el contacto con ellos e intentando solo pisar la cerámica negra. Saltando como un niño pequeño junto a la pelinegra parecían un hermano menor y una mayor. Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la puerta del edificio en el momento en que el tablero pasó a ser una masa ocre, que continuaba en una escalera de cinco escalones. Levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que salió de la oficina de la coordinadora, y se encontró con los restos de nieve que la tormenta de ayer dejó sobre los techos y relieves del pueblo y la mirada _wisteria_ azucarada de su acompañante.

— Gracias, Tweek — rompió el silencio la voz femenina de Wendy. Sonaba completamente agradecida — lamento sí te puse en algún aprieto por empezar la próxima semana — ordenó su flequillo tras su oreja derecha y cerró su chaqueta lila como su mirada ocultando, bajo la tela especial para la nieve, su uniforme de animadora blanco a rayas verdes.

— N-no fue nada _¡ngh!_ En verda-da-dad — La proximidad de la adolescente le ponía nervioso. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría solo por estar cerca de ella. No es como sí le gustará la pelinegra. No, simplemente le parecía que estar tan cerca de una chica así de guapa lo hacía ver aún menos atractivo de lo que ya era; porque Tweek se veía así. En sus propias palabras, él era horrible. Puede que él fuera un adolescente excéntrico, un joven al final, que tenía inseguridades y problemas como cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Más de una ocasión lloró mirando en el espejo su pequeño cuerpo desnutrido e incoloro: _como la nieve que cubría el pueblo_ , lamentaba su físico y triste personalidad casi inexistente. Pero la chica frente a él parecía verlo como a un bienhechor normal, no un melodramático y delgado saco de nervios al igual que la mayoría del instituto. Tal vez encontró un nuevo ser al cual llamar amigo en esa femenina silueta — ¿W-wendy? — llamó nerviosamente la atención de la susodicha — ¿P-puedo invitarte u-un ¡gah! Café?

— Ah, por supuesto — y su sonrisa fue contestada por otra igual de tímida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Y un, dos… ¡Un, dos, tres, cuatro! — la batería de Clyde resonó una vez más en su garaje. A pesar de ser su propia versión de la canción, se percibía claramente el ritmo de "Inmortals" de Fall Out Boy. El sonido emitido por el instrumento del castaño marcaba el compás que Token, Craig y ahora Bebe, tenían que seguir. Un Tune* emitido por la computadora del propietario de la facilidad le daba una cadencia interesante, única y divertida. Sí no fuera por su posición, probablemente Clyde estaría bailando junto a la música.

— _They say we are what we are_ _, b_ _ut we don't have to be, I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way_ — Craig soltó la guitarra para apoyar sus dos manos en el micrófono. Ya no dependían solo de él en la guitarra, ahora estaba Bebe apoyándolo, tanto con su propia guitarra eléctrica como en el coro con Token; ahora podía concentrarse completamente en cantar, ese talento oculto que había pasado desapercibido tantos años y que aún le costaba dominar, encontrar una posición cómoda en la cual poder respirar y dejar salir su voz* — _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame._ _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams…_

Las voces superpuestas de Bebe y Token coreando los versos que soltaban los labios del cantante principal, sonaban perfectas. _En sintonía,_ pensó el bajista de la banda. La rubia había sido una excelente adquisición para Trapped in the Storm. Aun le costaba el usar el nombre para referirse a ellos, pero no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, simplemente era extraño tras tantos meses reemplazar "la banda" por el nuevo título que tenían.

— _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass_ — continuó cantando, disfrutando la sinfonía que sus compañeros y él creaban. Cerró los ojos dejando que priorizará su sentido de la audición por sobre todos los demás. Pero la estrofa que continuaba le desconcentró — _I try to picture me without you_ _ **but I can't!**_ — y en la últimas palabras, lo que nunca le había ocurrido hasta ahora, sucedió. ¿A-a caso yo… _Desafiné?_

"¿Cómo era posible?" y "¿Por qué?" _,_ fueron las preguntas que llenaron las mentes de los demás integrantes de la banda. En el momento en el cual, la voz del pelinegro calló, todos dejaron de tocar; quedando en silencio absoluto que solo un castaño se atrevió a atravesar.

— _Hermano,_ ¿que fue eso? — preguntó Clyde, curioso. No todos los días veías al Señor Talento-innato-y-genio-todo-poderoso-de-la-música, fallar una nota o en este caso desafinar la voz. Era como Token, solo que este no se jactaba de ser un genio de la música, más que nada para no caer en estereotipos, pero igual.

Ante la lugubre mirada del pelinegro que de por sí los últimos dos días había sido oscura, Token comprendió que aún le quedaban cosas por aprender. Después de todo, comenzó a cantar hace apenas unas dos semanas, era más que obvio que en algún momento, algo como esto sucedería. Lo pensaba basado en su experiencia, después de todo, Token también era un excelente cantante. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento fue en el verso donde desafinó; no tenía ninguna nota difícil de llegar, por el contrario, estaba en el registro de voz de Craig, entonces… _¿Por qué?_

— _¿"Trato de verme sin ti, pero no puedo"? —_ pronunció suavemente el verso que soltó antes de desafinar. Lo repitió para sí mismo, Clyde y Craig voltearon a verlo. Al parecer el tono de su voz no fue lo suficientemente bajo para pasar desapercibido. Siendo observado por ambos, decidió seguir analizando la situación. _¿No será que...Craig está…?_ Miró rápidamente a Clyde, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que el pelinegro extrañaba a su mejor amigo el día de ayer, pero aun así, eso no explicaba porque seguía tan _extraño._ No estaba enojado, ni seguía en _Stan Modus_ pero había _**algo**_. Como sí les ocultará información.

— Bien, empecemos de nuevo — _acercándose_ al micrófono para ajustarlo nuevamente a su posición inicial, Craig tomo su guitarra para acomodar sus dedos en la nota con la que comenzaba la canción. Una disculpa se ahogó en su mente y partió su boca para ordenar al resto que se olvidaran del asunto — ¡Desde el Principio!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— T-ten, tu cha-chai tea — Tweek le sirvió sobre la mesa un vaso de cartón adornado con un logotipo en el cual se leía "Tweak Bros". Olía _delicioso,_ a una mezcla de especias y té en la cual predominaba la canela. La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal de la entrada mientras esperaba a que Tweek colgara el delantal que usaba como uniforme dentro de la cafetería. Se lo había puesto para entrar en la barra a servir los bebestibles que ambos querían junto con un pequeño _muffin_ de arándanos para la chica, cortesía de Richard Tweak quien parecía feliz de ver a su hijo con alguien que no fuera Craig y su pandilla de "buenos para nada".

 _Realmente olía exquisito,_ quería comenzar a beberlo, pero se resistía. Le parecía mal educado empezar sin su anfitrión, pero mientras esperaba, decidió quitarle la tapa al recipiente para poder endulzarle. En eso, se dio cuento como sobre la espuma del té se encontraba dibujada una estrella. Le pareció tierno el gesto al igual que le daba pena destrozar aquel dibujo simple y suave mientras revolvía con su cuchara desechable el revoltijo de sabores orientales que el vaso contenía. Salió del trance inducido por el aroma azucarado y el movimiento que su mano producía en el líquido, cuando Tweek volvió para sentarse frente a ella.

— ¿Y-ya lo probaste?— preguntó quedamente el rubio mientras aseguraba la tapa del recipiente caliente frente a él, no quería accidentes. Había tenido suficiente aquel día y solo quería relajarse bebiendo lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, no mancharse o quemarse con él. _¡Eso sería un desperdicio de buen café!_

— No, aun no — respondió mientras sellaba la tapa de su Chai Tea; pero ante la ojeada dudosa de su acompañante, la cual parecía preocupada de que algo le había disgustado, continuó con una sonrisa, explicando que solo "lo estaba esperando".

Los labios coral de la pelinegra se cercaron con cuidado a la abertura del contenedor, _podía estar caliente._ Sintió el aroma que emanaba y la invitaba a sellar sus labios y dejar que el sabor de aquel delicioso fluido pasará de su lengua a su garganta. Una vez que el té atravesó su boca, se dio cuenta que sabía mejor de lo que olía. Una mezcla perfecta entre varias especias y la sensación lechosa de la espuma la llevaban al cielo. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes había ordenado aquel dulce trago? Su respuesta se hallaba en el precio de la bebida. Era costoso, en comparación a los cafés que se servían por costumbre en aquel negocio. Tweek le comentó que el precio se debía a los increíbles y caros impuestos de importar las especias y té necesarios para la preparación a South Park, sumado al clima frio del pueblo que encarecían el mantenimiento de los ingredientes, daban como resultado un té exquisito y lujoso de un precio elevado por lo menos en esa parte de Colorado. Solo lo ordeno porque el primogénito de los Tweak la convenció contra su voluntad humilde de que no habría problema sí lo ordenaba; después de todo, ¿De que servía que te invitaran al negocio familiar de tu amigo, sí no podías ordenar lo más caro? (Lección aprendida de las sabias palabras de Clyde)

— ¡E-esta exquisito, Tweek! — exclamó la pelinegra. Ese había sido el mejor sorbo de té de su vida, podía morir ahora y no le molestaría. O bueno, sí, _quedaban cosas por hacer_. Pero sinceramente jamás creyó que podría saber tan bien. Sonrojado ante la reacción de Wendy, el rubio sonrió con orgullo y replicó un suave " _Gracias",_ sintiéndose feliz de que le haya gustado tanto. De cierta forma, aquel producto de fina preparación, Tweek concibió el pensamiento de que le quedaba como anillo en el dedo a la animadora. Era dulce, refinado, fuerte y atrevido. _Audaz_. Solo algunos soportaban las fuertes y, a veces, empalagosa notas que el mix de especias dejan en el paladar. Y al rubio no se le podía imaginar una mejor forma de comparar a Wendy Testaburger que con aquella indomable y exclusiva taza de té.

Tweek tenía un hobby (que rosaba la obsesión), el cual era comparar a las personas con distintos tipos de cafés y tés. Le parecía que la gente se podía clasificar, al igual de los cafés entre dulces, amargos, ácidos y _agridulces._ Por ejemplo, había gente que le dejaban un mal sabor en la boca y que simplemente bebería de no haber nada más, a ellos les llamaba "amargos", como Cartman. Algunos le daban ganas de tomar un sorbo todos los días, estos eran los "dulces", como Clyde, Token, Bebe y la bella chica que tenía frente a él. Existía gente que Tweek prefería simplemente no beber, porque no eran de su agrado pero no por eso los despreciaba, a estos les llamaba "ácidos", y entre ellos se encontraban Stan, Kenny y Kyle, más que nada porque la pasaban metidos en problemas. Y finalmente, _sus favoritos_ , aquellos que se encontraban justo en equilibrio, los que la brecha entre lo que buscaba y lo que existía, más corta tenían, los "agridulces". Ahí solo se encontraba una persona, _y ese era…_

—Tweek, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?— una voz _pacífica_ le sacó de sus pensamientos. Wendy mantenía sus manos alrededor del cálido envase ya vacío, mientras ubicaba su mirada en lo que se hallaba más allá de su reflejo en la ventana. El rubio simplemente asintió suavemente mientras perdía la vista en el mismo objetivo que su interlocutora — Tu y Craig… _¿Alguna vez fueron algo?_

La sola pregunta le hizo temblar y su mirada _chartreuse_ chocó con una _wisteria._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Oh, viejo._ Estoy cansado— Clyde daba vueltas en su silla de baterista mientras se masajeaba sus adoloridos brazos. Habían ensayado cada canción que pensaban presentar en la fiesta de Bebe, más unas cuantas por si acaso y la que la anfitriona de la fiesta pensaba cantar. En todo eso les dio al menos unas dos horas de ensayo, sin contar los descansos e interrupciones que tuvieron entremedio— ¡Me duele todo!, ¡la espalda!, ¡los brazos!, ¡el cerebro! ¡TODO!

— No seas tan… melodramático… idiota — criticó el cantante principal a duras penas. Le punzaba la garganta de tanto cantar y gritarle a Clyde. Se notaba que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ello. Respirar le raspaba la garganta. Era irritante. En sus años de músico, nunca le dolió tanto algo, ni siquiera sus dedos ya callosos de tanto tocar su guitarra. _Agh,_ sintió un extraño y nuevo respeto hacia Token.

— El imbécil tiene razón — se corrigió, _¡Que se joda Token! —_ ¡Hey, no me miren así!, ustedes dos son un dolor en el trasero— _OK,_ del castaño se lo creía, pero de él, ¿Craig?, No, no, no, señor. Craig no era… bueno, sí. Él era un hijo de puta reconocido, ¿Por qué no un imbécil?.

Trapped in the Storm descansaba en el desordenado garaje de Clyde. Bebe respiraba aire puro fuera del cuarto mientras observaba el cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo y mostrando sus primeras estrellas en el firmamento. El de ojos pecan la comía con la vista, embelesado mientras seguía con su mala costumbre de dar vueltas en las sillas giratorias. Token se dedicaba a vigilarlos a ambos a la vez que apostaba con Craig, a quien tenía sentado a su lado, sí Clyde no se caía de su asiento. Una pérdida de tiempo opinaba el afroamericano, quien más de una vez predijo las caídas de su mejor amigo, y es que las matemáticas en absoluto, no fallaban. En su ecuación definitiva no había margen para el error, simplemente, **Clyde+ Distraerse o lucirse= Desastre**. Era infalible.

Cuando Bebe se devolvió a donde el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban, Craig ya había perdido la apuesta, Clyde por poco un diente y _Venus*_ ya no estaba sola en el cielo.

— ¿Bebe? — llamó el afroamericano a su nueva compañera. La rubia que recién había entrado nuevamente en el garaje llevó su mirada a Token, al igual que Clyde, quien lo miraba curioso y algo celoso— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Huh, Si, seguro, lo que sea. ¿Qué pasó?— alegre y melodiosa, la voz de Bebe demostraba cierta duda, al igual que la mirada que el castaño le daba al bajista.

— Puede que sea algo personal — continuó con un tono algo inseguro. _¿Y sí le molestaba?,_ se preguntaba Token mientras proseguía — Y no te tienes que sentir obligada a contestar, puedes… — Token Iba a continuar con sus famosos discursos pasivo-agresivos que eran conocidos por dejarte en la duda de si contestar o no tendría alguna consecuencia; pero gracias a los cielos, Craig (quien era un amargado impaciente de mierda, según todos) le interrumpió.

— Al grano, Black — Aburrido y apoyado en su mano derecha, decidió apurar a su _amigo_ que estaba sentado junto a él en el suelo del garaje — la dama ya dijo que lo que sea está bien. Además, dudo mucho que a Bebe se le pueda obligar a algo— A Craig le molestaban las cosas que se daban muchas vueltas, como los profesores que contaban toda su vida en vez de hacer la clase, Clyde, y los discursos que a veces dictaba Token. Es probable que en ese momento, la rubia fuera la que mejor le caía. _Se parecían bastante._

— Sí estas bien con eso, Bebe — la miro antes de seguir con su pregunta, mientras su mano izquierda buscaba las partituras que se encontraban desparramadas sobre el suelo — ¿Porque… quieres cantar esta canción?, sí es como dijo Clyde, ¿A quién se la dedicas?, sí no es mucho preguntar, claro.

Bebe tomó las partituras y letras impresas en las hojas blancas. Ya estaban arrugadas y manchadas y eso que no tenían más unas tres horas de vida. Su vista caramelizada fluyó por sobre las palabras escritas y las notas sobre finas rayas negras. Suspiró. Realmente no sería la primera canción de tu lista para cantarle a la persona que te gusta, pero representaba muy bien sus sentimientos a pesar de ser una canción más para la comedia.

Con su respuesta en la punta de la lengua, abrió su boca sonrosada para dejar salir su respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Decidí a-alejarme para n-no sufrir — Tomó un último sorbo de su café y devolvió la vista a la calle que se veía a través del ventanal de la cafetería. Se podía ver su reflejo en el vidrio, pero no le daba importancia, ya sabía que se vería patético con un sollozo cayendo de sus lagrimales. La pelinegra, por el contrario, lo miraba fascinada. Los infinitos ojos verdes de Tweek se veían igual de enormes en su reflejo, y su boca pequeñita que denotaba tristeza le hacía ver como una muñeca. _Una muñequita de porcelana,_ se corrigió Wendy al bajar su mirada por la piel blanca del cuello de su acompañante. Le provocaba ternura, ganas de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero la mesa hacia muy bien su trabajo de separarlos. No obstante, su mano barnizada con pintauñas rosa se acercó a la del rubio. Era pequeña, como la de un niño, se dio cuenta Wendy. Incluso sentados, la deferencia de estaturas de diez centímetros era visible. Su mano suave y proporcional a su cuerpo no opuso resistencia y se dejó ser acariciada. Lo necesitaba.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que eran _algo_ por la forma en la que te trataba— Su vista permanecía en la unión que entre ambos había — Siempre te cuidaba, te buscaba, ¡Carajo! ¡No recuerdo cuando fue la posterior vez que lo vi sin sus ojos pegados a ti!… supongo que las apariencias engañan — Prosiguió con amargura. Le molestaba la situación. Algo ahí estaba mal. ¿Porque Craig no lo detuvo? No tenía sentido. Ni aunque no hubieran sentimientos románticos de parte del pelinegro, como amigos debió haber hecho algo, ¡tuvo que detenerlo!, ¡hacer algo por el amor a Dios! Vislumbrándolo de otro punto: quizá, no quería darle falsas esperanzas al rubio. No lo sabía, y probablemente no lo haría, pero por ahora se concentraría en reconfortar a quien tenía tomándole la mano al frente suyo — ¿Sabes por qué me estoy cambiando de electivo Tweek? — su pregunta hizo que el rubio le devolviera la mirada. No sabía por qué, pero tenía planeado preguntarle, pero por cómo iba la velada, era posible que ese día no lo hiciera, hasta ahora, que la pelinegra sentía que se lo debía. Después de todo, Tweek acababa de compartir un lado de él que no le había comentado a nadie.

Tras una respuesta silenciosa que modulaba ser un "¿Por qué?" tímido, Wendy comenzó a relatar, con una cierta melancolía en sus palabras:

— Veras, el año pasado, cuando todos esos rumores de que Bebe y yo habíamos peleado...en realidad, algo tienen de verdad — miró a la mesa con una expresión de seriedad, lo que iba a revelar no se lo había contado, la rubia y ella acordaron en un pacto silencioso e inexistente de nunca contarle a nadie lo que dentro del salón del comité de alumnos, había pasado — Fue un día martes, sí no me falla la memoria. Bebe me había llamado diciendo que tenía algo serio que contarme. Las clases y las actividades extracurriculares ya habían terminado y solo quedaban los que ordenaban sus salones. Yo estaba junto a la ventana cuando Bebe llegó, se veía extraña, insegura. Jamás la había visto así de apenada — su mano izquierda limpió lágrimas que comenzaban a amenazar con caer, un sollozo ahogado en su garganta se dejó escuchar y Tweek atinó a pararse de la mesa para sentarse junto a ella tomándole la mano y abrazándola, pero Wendy se sintió culpable, ella también puedo haber hecho lo mismo por él — y le pregunté qué sucedía y ella me dio una flor, me dijo que yo le gustaba y que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi desde siempre, y no supe reaccionar, ¡¿Cómo se supone que reaccione ante eso?! Había sido mi amiga toda la vida, ni siquiera estaba preparada mentalmente para eso. No sabía que sentir, sí estaba feliz o no. No sabía nada. Era un revoltijo y mi mente estaba en blanco, no supe manifestarme. Yo la quería, no la amaba, pero la quería como a más que una hermana. No pude decirle nada para cuando Bebe dijo que lo olvidará. "Olvídalo", articuló, "Sabía que era imposible". Se disculpó y comenzó a caminar y yo seguía sin poder decirle algo. Cuando al fin pude recomponerme, Bebe estaba corriendo en el pasillo, sus pasos se alejaban cada vez más de mi ¡Y yo solo me tire a llorar como una estúpida! — hizo una pausa para respirar y calmarse antes de seguir—...hasta el día de hoy, la flor que me regalo sigue en mi pieza. Marchita, seca, pero sigue conmigo.

— ¿Estas cambiando de electivo… para tener una clase junto a ella? — despacio, lento y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no alterarse, Tweek dejó salir su pregunta. Sabía la respuesta, le parecía irónico. Él huía de alguien cambiándose de clase mientras ella buscaba a alguien más.

— Sí. Después de ese día ya no me contestó las llamadas ni me hablaba en clases. Este año escogió clases diferentes a las mías y solo me queda esto. Es mi última oportunidad. Ya no habrá un próximo año, o una próxima vez, nada me asegura que me esperará un año más — se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas y apretó aún más la mano que Tweek tenía junto a la suya. Con un tono seguro y decidido pero que no le quitaba la tristeza de su relato, finalizó — Ya huí suficiente y no huiré más. Haré que me escuché aunque sea una vez. Necesito arreglar las cosas. Disculparme por ser una tonta y dejarla ir, _a lo más bonito que me había pasado._

Tweek la miró. _Eran muy diferentes._ Él siempre desertaba, ella también lo hizo. Se dejó estar, pero, a diferencia de él, Testaburguer se volvió a levantar y no se iba a ir sin una ultima pelea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— … a nadie en especial— sonrió mientras miraba las partituras. Token sabía que mentía, pero su mirada le hizo saber que era para alguien especial. Clyde también lo sabía. El conocía toda la historia detrás, era por eso que había decidido simplemente _dejar de luchar_ .

* * *

 ***Tune: es la pista pre-hecha, por ejemplo, pueden ser los ecos de voz o los efectos de sonidos de una canción. Britney S. ocupa este tipo de tunes.  
*Para cantar hay cientos de técnicas de respiración, la más fácil y conocida es la de abrir las piernas a la altura de los hombros y respirar en esta posición.  
*Venus es la primera estrella en salir en las tardes y la ultima en desaparecer en las noches.  
**

* * *

 **Un millón de gracias a Wizardbot, Andyrom, SoundlessVoice24, Lovefiction95, Drybones Jr y Crayola derretida, por sus Favs/Follows, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerles a estos, mis héroes anónimos, por su apoyo.**

 **Gracias por leer, son un amor, espero leerlos en los reviews y espero con ansias sus Favsy Follows.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Se imaginan que canción cantará Bebe? Ni se lo imaginan xD. Lo otro, ya estamos a un capitulo de la fiesta de nuestra rubia hermosa y con eso tambien el ascenso (rise) de Trapped in the Storm :DDDD.**

 **Ciao~, gracias por leer, los adoro :3**


End file.
